In A Time Of Winter
by Jetredgirl
Summary: It is a time of peace in The Underground and in The Goblin Kingdom. Darkness strikes and the underground begins leaking it's magic, slowly eroding the realm threatening all life there. What will happen to Jareth, Sarah and their family? Is their daughter, gifted with unique and powerful magic, the key to saving everyone? Triumph or tragedy? Who will survive? Sequel to SS&IK
1. Prologue

**One year ago, September 8 2013, I brought you Summer Storms and Imaginary Kings. Now, September 8 2014(at 12:12am), I give you In A time of Winter, the sequel to SS&IK! **

**I do not own or profit from Labyrinth or any of the characters belonging to Froud and/or Henson. **

**The original characters however are mine. I do not profit from them either coincidentally enough :D**

The Mountain of The Night Troll Kingdom, Underground.

Garak The Great the current Night Troll King, looked down upon the wizened creature his guards held between them.

Trolls by their nature were unsavory beings. They had powerful magic and little qualms about using it, even against their own kind.

Night Trolls were the most distasteful of the several species that inhabited the Troll lands. Their magic was dark and wild, almost uncontrollable except by the strongest of their ranks. They fed even on other trolls with no concern.

They despised the Immortals of the underground for their magic was the strongest. They controlled most of the underground and most of the magic.

The only exceptions being the highest mountain range that housed the Dragons, The great forest where the Unicorns dwelled, and the Troll lands. An unpleasant mix of forests of thorny dangerous trees, vast swaths of rocks, desert and tundra. A small range of lumpy black mountains took up the farthest border to the east which is where The Night Trolls dwelled, unwelcome even by the rest of the troll species in any other part of the Troll population.

The Night Troll King's most trusted warlocks were working furiously at Garak's orders to come up with a way to increase their magic thereby overtaking the power of the immortals and giving them the power to expand their lands. Most importantly, it would give them the power to defeat the immortals and rule the realm.

They had tried once thousands of years before but managed only to destroy The Golden Kingdom before being stopped by the Immortal armies.

Now, Garak had a plan. There was a legend of a working of magic so powerful it could leech the very magic from the land itself. Garak and his warlocks had been working for years to discover the key to unleashing such a magic.

Unfortunately for Garak and his plot, most Night Trolls weren't very bright. So they were forced to sneak down the mountains into a nearby village, capturing the most powerful troll mage that was known to live. A Forest Troll whose name was Xachem the Ancient.

"Your Greatness, I must advise against this. The outcome is to unpredictable. The price we pay may be too high." Xachem warned the king in his gravelly, wavering voice.

The King waved his hand in annoyance. "Can you do it? That is what I want to know."

The mage stroked his long beard. "Possibly. I do not know the result of such a working. I again tell you, do not do this."

Garak stepped down from his throne of solid stone and slowly walked to the mage.

Xachem did not waver. He was thousands of years old and had seen too much to be the least bit frightened of the Night Trolls and their king. The worst they would do is kill and eat him. He had long ago accepted his time would be his time, and would accept if this was to be that moment.

The King took his staff and knocked the old troll to the ground.

"I am not interested in your opinion, mage. I sense you do not fear me. You are a fool. Do you think all I have to make you do what I want is a threat of your death?"

On the top of his staff sat a large black crystal.

"Look into this, old man." He ground out at the troll now struggling to rise. The guards pulled him up to face the crystal.

Within it he saw his entire village and family stuffed into a small cavern. Hundreds of beings.

The mage moved his eyes and met the king's. "What do you plan to do?"

The Troll King motioned to his guards. They moved aside and another group of them came forward, dragging..

Xachem wailed. "No! Not my son!"

Garak walked calmly over to the troll bound in rope and dragged him to face his father.

The king grinned. "He will be the first, as an example."

He called forward a slayer, and handed him the captive. "Do it."

The slayer took the bound troll by his long hair, pulled his head back, exposing his throat.

With a hissing laugh, he drew his knife across, and another night troll stepped forward to

catch the blood in a bowl. It was the first step to a long process in which no part of the troll would be wasted.

The old mage sobbed large raspy sobs. He could not bear to watch any longer. He knew what they would do. His beloved son would be butchered and roasted for their dinner.

Garak pulled Xachem to him. "One by one, mage, starting with your entire family. We may keep a few of the females for..other uses. But other than that with each day that passes that you do not do my bidding one will die and fill our stewpots. Do you understand?"

The mage sighed and hung his head. "I will do as you ask. I cannot promise anything. I would if I could but never have a attempted such a thing."

Garak nodded. "That is understood. I would try my best, if I were you."

Xachem was led to the magic chamber and shoved inside, the large stone door pulled shut leaving him alone.

He slid to the floor and sobbed for the spirit of his son. Unable to even give him a proper parting ceremony to light his way to The Summerlands, his soul would be lost forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Harmony Rose, The High Princess of The Goblin Kingdom and eldest child of The Goblin King and Queen Jareth and Sarah was annoyed and bored.

She watched as her parents, beloved to almost everyone, danced merrily around the room. Her father told her that before her mother became such a popular figure he was really not that well liked among most immortal circles. She had changed all that with her sweet nature and infectious smile.

They only had eyes for each other as it had always been. They adored their children, the fruit of their love that only seemed to grow stronger with the passing years. Yet sometimes when they were together looking into each others eyes no one else existed. They could not help it.

Goblin Princess Harmony Rose, or "Mony" as her family called her, rolled her eyes.

She loved her mom and dad fiercely but being with them in at public events was so frustrating.

A near constant barrage of people approaching her and telling her how wonderful her parents were, commenting on how blessed she was to be he product of such a rare kind of union. They always came to her because she was the oldest. Being first born was very important in the underground.

Then there were the male courtiers trying to woo her because of who she was not even caring to really know her. They told her how lovely, smart, and talented she was. They tried to woo her with cheap words like her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her lips were red as roses. Yuck, she thought as recalled the silly so called compliments. They had no real knowledge beyond the facade she put up to protect herself who or what she was really like.

Her uncle stepped up next to her handing her a glass of some sort of drink. "Punch?"

She took it and sipped, grimacing at the sweetness.

"Uncle Toby, That's disgusting." She said to her grinning uncle.

"Yes, I know. But I thought it might distract you from the show, and maybe get a smile out of you."

Despite herself she laughed, then elbowed Toby in the ribs. "Mean."

Toby's eyes twinkled as he laughed with her glad to pull her out of her funk. His eldest niece was always so serious.

Just then The Goblin King and Queen stopped and came over to join them, the music ending. All the dancers and observers politely clapped.

"Ah! Lord Tobias! My darling daughter! What a grand time it is to dance!" Jareth declared as he swept rather flamboyantly over, swinging Sarah along with him and practically lifting her off her feet.

Sarah giggled and hung tightly to her husband. "Hi Tobes, Mony..having fun?"

Harmony laughed derisively and snorted in a quite unladylike fashion. "Oh yeah, don't I always?"

Sarah's' eyes widened with concern. "Sweetie, are you alright? Is anyone bothering you?"

The girl shook her head. "No. No one is bothering me. I just want to go home Mother, seriously. I feel like you dress me up as some sort of doll to parade about, waiting for the highest bidder sometimes."

Sarah shrank back a half step, blinking and looking at Jareth. There was a little twinge of pain at her daughter's words in her eyes, which he clearly saw and felt.

Jareth stepped in and gave his eldest child a stern look. "Daughter, do not speak to your mother in such a fashion. You know that is not true in any way. It is expected as the eldest you will attend..."

"Fine, I get it. Blah Blah Blah obligations to the kingdom, firstborn child..blah blah blah. I'm sorry Father, I'm just tired and I want to go home." She pivoted on one foot and stomped away mad at them and herself. She knew her mother tried very hard to help her anyway she could but she always felt like she was not just Harmony, but the heroic and legendary Lady Sarah the mortal born Goblin Queen's daughter.

She found an empty balcony that overlooked the main square in Talystra. She sniffed her tears back and breathed deeply, calming her nerves as she gripped the railing.

"Mony?" A soft voice said behind her.

She felt herself go limp with relief that it was her sister. "What is it Lily? I know I shouldn't be upset, but I hate these things. I want to go home. Practice magic with Father, go hunting with Grandfather, or fishing with Hoggle. I'm not a lady of the court and never will be."

She turned as her sister approached, looking at her with those wide green cat eyes full of concern. Just like their mother's eyes, she thought. In fact, Lily was so similar to their mother in so many ways. Sweet, even tempered. She should be the eldest. The chosen one. The one trained to step in for their mother. The only difference was Lily's riot of wild blond hair that she could never quite tame but still always looked amazing in that messy way.

"Sister dear, I am sorry if you are upset. but it's not so bad. Lots of cute boys around. Good food and music." Lily walked up to her taller sister and wrapped an arm around her waist. "It's not so bad if you give it a chance. You know mom and dad don't like these things that much either. They just like dancing together is all, anywhere they can."

Harmony wrapped an arm over her sister's shoulders and pulled her in close. "Lils, you are way too perky. You really need to do something about that. How can I retain my disagreeable disposition if you insist on raining sunshine on my pity parade?"

The two sister laughed together and turning walked back inside.

They wound their way through the crowd to the table where all the attendees from The Goblin Kingdom were assigned to be seated.

Thier mother was there, alone. Staring down at the table.

Lily pushed her towards Sarah.

Harmony sighed again and reluctantly sat next to her."I'm sorry mom, Really I am. Please don't be mad. I love you." She leaned in and laid her head on her mother's shoulder and put her arm around her back.

She felt Sarah's deep sigh and her mother's arms came around her. Harmony felt her lips press against her forehead. "I know it's hard sometimes, baby girl. It took a long time for me to get used to these types of things too. I guess being here with your father makes things easier for me."

She pushed her daughter's hair away from her face and cupped her cheek.

"I love you too. More than my own life. That goes for all of you."

Lily sat down on the other side of her mother and put her arms around both of them. "See now? Everyone feels better." She said.

Harmony and Sarah both looked at Lily and then each other then all three laughed and hugged again.

"I take it my girls are all getting along again?" They heard behind them.

Sarah turned and waved Jareth over. He bent down and kissed his two eldest children on the forehead, then tilted his wife's lips to his own for a sweet kiss. The two daughters groaned and moved away.

"Jareth, I'm afraid we are as they say above, "grossing them out." Sarah mumbled against his lips.

The Goblin King chuckled. He gestured for his wife to stand, then sat and pulled her into his lap.

"Sorry my darling daughters, but it is beyond me to resist your mother's kisses. I am a slave to her lips."

Toby had come to join them at the table and rung in. "OH come on you two. Even I'm grossed out by that."

They all laughed. Toby was always the comic relief of the group.

"Sorry Jewel wasn't able to come with us Toby, but I will be more than happy to let you take me for a turn on the dance floor." Sarah said, smiling at her handsome brother.

Toby smiled a little sadly. He missed his wife. Especially now. "No it's okay. I just want this to be over so we can go home. I hate being away from her right now."

Jareth nodded understandingly. "Yes, I have been there. This last month of pregnancy is always the most difficult. My sister is well looked after by Moirah, and if anything happens she had orders to contact me here without hesitation."

Toby and Jewel were expecting their first child, a boy, in a few weeks. Jewel was having a rather hard pregnancy in her third term making it hard on Toby to even leave the castle much less the kingdom.

Lily stood up and pulled her worried uncle up with her. "Please, I want to dance. Mony will dance with us..won't you?" She gave her sister a pleading look. She just wanted to distract him from his concerns for a few minutes.

Harmony shook her head at her sister's need to make everyone have a good time despite their best efforts to be miserable.

"Alright. Let's go Uncle Toby!" She stood and followed her sister and uncle to the dance floor. He took each niece with one arm and they proceeded to do an odd 3 person waltz that made everyone stare and Jareth and Sarah laugh.

"Where are the boys?" Sarah asked her husband.

Jareth snuggled into his wife a little, as much as could be considered proper at a public function. Having her on his lap was raising a few eyebrows as it was.

"They are running rampant in the gardens with some of the other boys. Most likely planning a coup or driving the guards mad. Or both. I checked on them a little while ago and informed them to be back in 1 hour or they will be assigned bog duty for a week."

Sarah laughed at the thought. "Now you are grossing me out. If you make them do bog duty you will be hosing them down every night. Outside."

"I will make your friend Hoghead do it. He ought to be good for something." Jareth said as he took a drink of the sickeningly sweet punch and frowned, his words immediately got him an elbow to the ribs.

"Precious, if you keep attempting to cause me bodily harm I may have to punish you thoroughly when we get home." He growled into Sarah's ear.

She turned a little to whisper so no one else could hear. "Why do you think I'm doing it?"

He again growled low then took a quick look around to make sure no one was looking. Once he confirmed they were not being watched, he leaned over an licked along the outside of his wife's ear and flicked her lobe a few times for good measure.

"Naughty wench." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

Sarah's whole body shuddered at the touch of his tongue on her ear. "Damn right and you like it like that, Your Majesty."

He wrapped an arm around her waist audience be damned and tasted the skin of her neck, making her tremble again.

"Yes, I do."

Sarah sighed and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

"AHEM...excuse me Your Majesties?"

The two stopped their canoodling and Sarah at least had the good grace to look a bit guilty. Jareth simply turned and raised a brow in a show of impatience.

"Yes?" He asked sharply.

There stood the Elf King, Lord Eriol.

Years ago, Eriol and Jareth had been good friends. They had fought side by side in the army. Before his children had tried to Kill Sarah.

Now It was extremely difficult for the other king to even meet Jareth's eyes.

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "Lord Eriol."

"Your Majesty, I was wondering if I could speak with you about something."

Jareth nodded and removed his wife from his lap, got up and walked with The Elf King to a quiet corner. He did not notice Sarah closely behind.

"Speak." Jareth said, as his mouth tightened.

"My wife, I have had to bring her here for medical treatments. She is not well. Truthfully she has not been well since..."

He paused, not wanting to say the words.

"You see, the healers do not believe she will be able to return to our kingdom. That the trip would kill her. I do not believe she will last much longer. I was hoping if you would be able to, or at least consider, support my petitioning the court for a temporary reprieve for my son to visit his mother one last time. He has complied with every restriction, has not stepped one toe out of line or out of the kingdom..If you would..."

Jareth's stomach clenched as the man spoke. Truth to tell there was a part of him that want to say yes, but the biggest part of him could not stand the idea of his wife or children exposed to danger. He sympathized with his old friends plight and that of his wife, but his fears were hard to let go of.

"Lord Eriol, I simply cannot do such a thing. He conspired against my kingdom and almost cost me my wife and unborn child. I am sorry about your wife. Eliana is a good kind woman, but I must think of my family."

Jareth watched as the other man hung his head, defeated.

"Jareth." He heard his wife's voice behind him and turned to face her as she spoke. "May I speak to you alone please? Wait here Lord Eriol."

Jareth knew what was coming. His wife's huge heart was going to open, and she will try and talk him into it.

Sarah pulled him a few feet away. "Jareth, I think maybe you should consider letting Elsian come to Talystra. It's not like we are inviting him to dinner at the Goblin Castle or anything, it would just a brief.."

"No!" Jareth said, cutting his hand through the air to drive his point home. "Sarah, you are kind giving woman. I adore your compassion. You are far too kind at times and Elsian does not deserve it. I knew this would be coming as soon as I heard your voice. I will not relent this time. That this man even lives is a gift. Do not ask this of me. I cannot do it."

Sarah frowned at her husband. "Don't start that I'm the king so I make the rules thing with me Your Majesty. You don't want to, fine. I am The Goblin Queen. I'll do it my damn self."

She went to brush past him and he grabbed her arm and put his mouth to her ear. "Must you always defy me woman?" He hissed low.

"You are always so afraid to show that you have a heart to everyone but your family. Afraid people will think you are weak. Maybe, just maybe, people would just think you are kind as well, not weak. Did you ever think of that?" Sarah wrenched her arm away and went to speak to the Elf King.

Jareth watched with narrowed eyes as Sarah talked quietly with Lord Eriol. The other man's eyes lit up at her soft empathetic words.

He knew she was intending on going ahead and supporting such a petition on her own. She was his equal and had every right to do so. This will send the court gossips into a tizzy, The Goblin King thought to himself.

Once she had finished talking to Lord Eriol, Sarah walked back to her irked husband. "I will stay overnight in our rooms here then go to the court in the morning to give The Elf King's petition my support."

"We are to return to The Goblin Kingdom tonight, Sarah." Jareth answered tersely.

"Just go Jareth, take the children home. I will be there in the afternoon." She answered. "In fact I will go to our quarters now. I'm rather tired. I will find the boys and send them here."

She cut through to the crowd until she reached the doors. A guard opened it for her but she hesitated a moment and turned to give Jareth a long look. Finally she turned and smiled at the guards outside the door waiting to escort her.

Jareth went back to the table and downed a glass of sweet wine then collapsed into a chair just as Toby and the girls came back to the table.

The drawback of loving someone with such passion is sometimes when there was a disagreement the anger was as intense as the love. He did not regret one second of his marriage, but there were moments that he thought sometimes Sarah did. He was not an easy man to love, he knew. Then again she was as stubborn and obstinate as he. He smirked a little, at that thought.

"Where is mom?" Lily asked her father as they sat down and called for refreshments.

"She has business to attend to and will be staying until tomorrow. We will be going home soon. As quickly as Robbie and Perryn can be fetched and escorted here. Please be ready."

Lily and Harmony gave each other a long look. Their father did not look happy. This meant him and their mother had had some sort of row.

Toby cleared his throat. "Yes..well..I for one will be glad to get home. I'm sure whatever my sister is staying for is important to her."

He look at the other man's scowl and on Jareth's face noticed not only anger, but worry. However he knew now was not the time to ask.

A few moments later a guard escorted the two wayward princes to their father. The two teenage boys had been reluctant to come but Sarah had made it quite clear she was not in the mood for shenanigans.

"Dad? Mom said we are leaving?" Robbie said as they arrived at their father's side.

"Yes. We are. Gather your things children, and Tobias. Guard, please call a carriage to meet us outside and carry us to the city gates."

(Transport spells were forbidden within the city walls except with special permission, for security reasons.)

The group quickly left the hall and climbed inside 2 carriages. Toby and Jareth in one and the children in the other.

Once carriages were mobile Toby asked Jareth what was going on.

"Your sister is of course defying my wishes once again. Putting herself at risk. She is the most stubborn creature I've ever known." He told the man across from him. He explained what had happened in the ballroom.

Toby shook his head. "Jareth, that's just Sarah. You know how she is. This Elsian guy doesn't deserve it, I agree. But Sarah, she is one of those people that always has to do what she thinks is right no matter the consequences. She has always been like that. Or have you forgotten?"

Jareth had been looking out the window listening to Toby's words. When Toby finished he looked up and met the other man's gaze.

Toby was genuinely surprised at what he saw there. He saw a flash of genuine pain and fear in the king's eyes. Just for a second, then it was quickly covered up.

"There are some consequences that are too high a price to pay. Those paths lead you to places that leave scars on your soul for eternity. I do not want another."

Toby knew the story of what had happened to his sister before he had come to this world. Sarah told him privately one day several months after he had arrived. Still she had glossed over some facts that Caolin had filled in later, and Jareth's father had confirmed what Caolin had said. Jareth had been forced to sacrifice his sister to save everyone.

That The Labyrinth saw fit to save her was a miracle. Toby then understood why there were times Jareth was extremely covetous of his wife. Not jealous for Sarah never even saw any other in the same light as her husband, but fiercely protective and at times he had seen Jareth almost paranoid when they were anywhere but The Goblin Kingdom. To leave her behind now must be eating away at him.

Apparently it was. No more than 30 seconds after their conversation stopped Jareth opened the window and leaned out.

"Halt!"

Toby felt the carriage stop and heard the one behind them stop as well.

Jareth hopped out of the carriage and gestured for Toby to get out.

"Driver, my brother here will be switching carriages and escorting my children back to the Goblin Kingdom. Lord Tobias and my Eldest daughter can take them back easily. I will be returning to the Council hall."

"Jareth are you sure.." Toby started.

"Yes. I will not leave her." He said firmly.

"Okay then." Toby said. By that time Lily had opened the door to the other carriage and four heads were peeking out, listening.

Toby crowded into the carriage with his nieces and nephews. Once everyone was settled the carriage went around the other, which, as Toby watched, began to turn back towards the city center.

Harmony was the first to speak. "Those two. I can hear them now. Mom is going to have some choice words for him."

Perryn quipped, "You know what's going to happen. It's all going to end up in kissyface anyway."

Toby smiled and Perryn's sisters and brother snickered. They were used to their parents' ways. They also knew no two people adored each other more, no matter what disagreements they had.

Toby opened the window and look back one last time. The carriage carrying Jareth back was almost out of sight. He pulled back inside, lean back and closed his eyes and looked forward to getting home to his wife.

**Here we go!**

**This story is coming rather slowly, especially for me. I do have 4 more chapters written so crossing fingers that by the time I get to posting the one I just finished I will have several more. Once I get "over the hump" as I think of it..the back half will come more quickly as I know what will be happening at that point and have the plots and such ready to go. My plan is to finish it by year's end so I have time as long as I don't let it get away from me.**

**Of course there will be all the juicy citrusy bits everyone loves too!**

**These first few chapters are not the "meat" of story, but more of a reintroduction as well as fleshing out the personalities of S&J's children for myself as well as you my dear readers. **

**Harmony is going to seem a little snarky but there is more to that than is revealed as of yet. **

**Enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 2

Jareth noticed there were no lights on when he entered the suite reserved for The Goblin Kingdom royalty just the light of the moon and stars through the windows. There were 4 large bedchambers with a common sitting room and each bedchamber had an adjoining bath.

He quietly walked through the sitting room and saw his wife's shoes sitting next to a chair by the fireplace.

Entering their bedchamber he saw her sprawled out across the bed still in her ball gown.

He went around to the other side and looked at her sleeping face.

Just looking at her made his heart lurch. So incredibly beautiful. He could see she had been crying. It made him sad that it was because of him. He had sworn to himself he would never make her cry, yet he tended to fall short more often than he wished he did.

He removed he jacket and boots and he laid down so his face was next to hers and stroked her soft hair. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting his. She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"You came back."

Jareth nodded. He scooted closer and put his forehead to hers.

"I am sorry, my love. I hope you can understand why I cannot do as Eriol asks. I do know why you feel you have to do what you are going to do. I will support you, but not your choice. I hope you can accept that."

Sarah just looked at him, saying nothing for several minutes. "I can. I do. I just..Jareth, I'm a mom. I couldn't stand it if my kids couldn't come and see me if I was in the same situation. She just wants to see her son. I'm sure he can be kept on a tight leash so to speak and watched closely. He won't get away. He wouldn't dare come to The Goblin Kingdom. He knows you would kill him where he stood."

She bent closer and kissed him, giving him a small smile.

"I wish I were as confident as you, my Sarah. I will always worry. I will not apologize for that. But.. I should have handled things differently earlier."

"I know." Sarah sighed. She snuggled in closer and put her arms around Jareth's torso. The warmth of him seeped into her and she realized it had been quite a while for them. Things had been so busy lately they had not been able to find much time alone.

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him with all the pent up passion of these many days. Her leg slid in between his, and he bent his knee pressing it against her center as her dress rode up. She started lightly moving her hips, the pressure making her aroused.

Jareth pulled back and smiled at her. "Well..someone is feeling amorous."

She began unbuttoning his shirt and then pushing it off his shoulders. "Definitely. I've missed you. It's been too long."

Jareth moved his lips over her jaw and down her graceful neck. "I agree..." he mumbled against her skin.

His shirt off, he reached behind Sarah and began unlacing the top of her dress. Once it was loosened he pushed it down. She sat up to help him, pushing it down to her waist then lifting her hips so he could slide it off. He tugged at the matching leggings, almost tearing them in his haste.

Once Sarah was delightfully nude, he quickly removed the rest of his clothes and pushed her down onto the bed.

"You are the most beautiful thing in existence, Sarah mine." He whispered into her ear as he ran his hands over her body.

Sarah moaned at his touch. He was the one thing she could never resist. Her drug, her weakness. And her strength.

No matter how many times they had made love every time was powerful and unique. Most couples she had heard over time have the magic fade. Oh they still loved each other but not in the way they once did.

Jareth and Sarah were different. The more Jareth knew her body, the better he could elicit a response from her. He knew where to touch, where to taste, that would make Sarah fall apart in his arms every time. It was the same for him. Sarah had memorized every inch of his body over their years together and knew all the secret places he loved to be touched and stroked. Thier passion only seemed to burn brighter through the years. It was true they didn't have the time they once had to spend hours and days in each others arms, but that made their intimate moments that much more special.

"Even after all the babies?" she asked playfully. She knew the answer.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Especially because this precious body of yours has seen fit to bless me with so many babies. You know I can barely keep my hands off of you when you are carrying a child."

"Mmmm..I remember." Sarah murmured into his neck. She found his sensitive lobe and flicked it with her tongue and he purred as he sucked and licked the skin of her neck and chest.

They had decided to forgo having more children at least for now. Sarah was so extraordinarily fertile they could probably have many more if they wished it, but they had mutually agreed 6 was enough.

They did not want to spend forever taking care of children. They wanted to have their time together. Their last child, Karelinda, named after Sarah's mother and stepmother, was barely more than a toddler as it was and the next youngest was their son Jariel.

The tradition was that children were named with name all starting with the first letter of the father's name, but Sarah and Jareth had forgone that system. Jariel was a compromise after many battles with Jareth's family on the issue, a combination of Jareth's and his father Jastiel's name. Both had remained home with their nanny Moirah instead of attending court for the recent session and ball, as they were too young anyway.

Sarah rolled Jareth under her and straddled him. She did not let him enter her as of yet but just rubbed herself against him.

Jareth groaned in frustration. He found her heated folds with his fingers and stroked her pearl as she wiggled on top of him. It was her turn to be frustrated and he grinned when she ground herself on his fingers.

Sarah's first orgasm hit her hard and fast. She gasped at the powerful feeling flowing through her.

"Oh God..." She gasped out. Her body twitching as her muscles relaxed. She leaned forward and kissed Jareth deeply, then moved back and poised herself above his swollen shaft.

She slid down, take him inside then started rocking her body gently increasing her tempo as time when on. Eventually she was practically slamming herself down on him as he rotated his hips to meet hers.

Jareth pulled her against himself and rolled her onto her back, lifting one of her legs to hit just the right spot he knew would drive her over the edge. Deep and hard he moved in and out of her welcoming channel, as her tight inner walls grabbed and contracted around him.

Sarah came for a second time grabbing onto the headboard and arching her back, mouth open, his name falling repeatedly from her lips. He was not far behind, his seed pouring into her welcoming body.

Jareth let her leg fall to the side, leaned over her and took her face in his hands, planting soft kisses all over her face, her neck, her shoulders. Repeating "I love you" until his breathing and heart rate were back to normal.

He removed himself from her and laid to the side. She turned and curled her arms and legs around him not letting him get too far away.

"Mmmm..make up sex is nice." Sarah murmured into his chest as she kissed it several times.

Jareth smiled a very satisfied smile. "Yes..perhaps there is one perk of fighting with you after all. Maybe I will start doing it more often." He chuckled as she poked him in the side.

"Can't we just skip to the sex and forgo the fighting?" Sarah asked him.

Jareth turned and put his chin on his hand looking at his wife. "I think I would prefer that now that you mention it. I think the fighting upsets the children."

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. I remember when I was a kid and my mom and dad fought all the time. It was terrible. I hope they are okay." She said, concerned.

"I believe they are fine. Once we show up at home cooing like lovebirds, they will know all is well and then we can happily embarrass them again with our antics."

Sarah chuckled and hugged her husband tight. "Toby will watch out for them. We need to get home right after court tomorrow. Jewel needs me. She wants me to be there with her and Toby."

"She will be fine until we get back. Moirah is there. She is nervous because it is her first child." Jareth said. He was getting tired. It had been a long emotional day.

"I know. I promised though. Toby may be all grown up, married and about to be a dad, but he is still my baby brother." Sarah answered. She could hear in Jareth voice his sleepiness.

"Let us sleep, love. We both have another long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Sarah nodded and snuggled into Jareth's warm body. He kissed her on her forehead and was asleep soon after, with Sarah quickly following suit.  
>_<p>

Sarah and Jareth rose early and breakfasted together then went to court to hear King Eriol's petition.

Sarah stood and gave her support for the temporary lift on Prince Elsian's punishment.

Jareth stood silently behind.

"And you, King Jareth, do you support this petition?" The Head councilwoman asked.

Jareth closed his eyes and reigned in his tongue. "In this matter I am letting my Queen speak for The Goblin Kingdom, Good Council, and recusing myself. She is quite capable of doing so."

The council buzzed with low conversation. Such a thing was quite unexpected. Jareth was not known for keeping his view to himself to say the least.

The head councilwoman called order to the proceedings. "Enough. Give us a few minutes to discuss this. We will be back shortly with our decision."

All parties bowed to the council as they took their leave.

Sarah stepped back and stood next to her husband. "Thank you, Jareth." she whispered to him. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

He tilted his head minutely, giving her his trademark smirk. "I speak the truth, Sarah. You are more than able to run The Goblin Kingdom if it was needed. It is a good thing to know should something happen to me, it would be in safe hands."

Sarah frowned a little. She did not like that train of thought at all.

The council came back from their discussion and took their seats. The Head councilwoman stood and asked for silence.

"The Underground Council hereby decrees Prince Elsian of The Elf Kingdom may have a 24 hour window in which to travel here to Talystra and see Her Majesty Queen Eliana of The Elf Kingdom who cannot travel due to extreme medical concerns. This includes travel time here and back. If he is found to be outside of The Elf Kingdom before or after the time that is set for this visit, his life will be forfeit. The Goblin Kingdom are to be informed of the day and time of this event and King Jareth can choose to oversee its progress if he is so inclined."

Jareth nodded at the councilwoman. "Yes I believe I would, thank you."

The woman smiled. "You will be contacted with the details, Lord Jareth."

After council, The Goblin King and Queen left the hall and immediately climbed into a carriage, grateful to be going home to their family.

Sarah snuggled up as close to her husband as possible. He roped an arm around her, pulling her against himself and let anyone looking into the carriage be damned. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. For understanding."

Jareth kissed the top of her head. "You are welcome. Know this though, Sarah..if he dares to come near you, the children or anyone under my protection, I will cut him down where he stands."

Sarah nodded. "I understand. Let's just go home."

The two relaxed for the short ride to the beyond the gates to the teleportation magic area.

When they arrived the guards opened the doors to the carriage. Jareth got out and offered his hand to Sarah who took it smiling.

Once they were at the designated area they joined both hands and disappeared within seconds appearing in their own throne room where Caolin waited patiently.

Jareth took his wife's hand and kissed it while giving her an all too familiar look. The one that said that he was promising to see her later for a wonderfully intimate evening and they went their separate ways. Jareth to his study to catch up on his duties and Sarah to check on her children before returning to her own tasks.

And so all was well again between the two beloved monarchs and their kingdom. A kingdom bursting with light and life at the seams.

They had no idea of what was to come in the near future.

A Time of Winter and Darkness was coming.  
>_<p>

Xachem the Ancient had been working tirelessly to perfect the working Garak the Great, The Night Troll King, wanted to be done.

He still had his reservations, but he needed to do it. He had not stopped to sleep or barely ate. His family and entire village was counting on him for their survival. He knew in the end he would be killed but maybe he could save some of his clan.

The door to the chamber burst open King Garak strutting in and looking around. Hands on his hips.

"Well, old one? Have you made any progress?" He asked the mage.

"Yes, I believe so. The spell is quite tricky and requires a great many elements to be involved, but I do believe I can put it in place with more time. I need one element I do not have here though."

Garak narrowed his eyes. "What is that?"

The old mage hesitated. He did not think it was possible to get. Maybe then the king would do the smart thing and stop this madness.

"I need a bit of very strong, very pure light magic. The power must be balanced out within the working to achieve the right strength."

The king nodded. "That is all?"

Xachem was taken aback by his nonchalant attitude. He would have to get such magic from an immortal source or the unicorns which the trolls were terrified of. The unicorns were not ones to trifle with. Ancient creatures of pure light that could take out a troll by merely looking at it. It would have to be immortals that the magic came from. That would be very tricky. Immortals did not trust trolls.

"I must ask one more time, Great King, do not do this. It is dangerous and could wipe us all out in an instant if it backfires in any way."

The king waved his hand. "Bah. It will be fine. I will get you your magic. Can you have it ready my the next black moon?"

Xachem sighed. "Yes I believe so. If you get the element. When will you let my people free?"

Garak gave him a wide disturbing grin. "I have let some go already. Too many to feed. I kept your family and several of the more prominent villagers still. I made sure to preserve a few younglings for the great feast to celebrate. Youngling flesh is so..tender."

He licked his lips, making Xachem cringe in disgust.

"Also I moved a half a dozen females to our harem chambers..we need more if we wish to increase our population. A little more than half were returned to your village. Once your work is completed you may take your family and go..whatever will be left of them by then."

The great mage hung his head in sorrow. "Yes, Great King."

Garak ordered his men to bring the troll something to eat then left the room. calling back. "I would make sure everything is perfect, if I were you. I can still order my men to slaughter those that I so kindly returned to their homes."

After he left, leaving a plate of food Xachem was all too suspicious of to eat except picking at a few vegetables, the mage got back to his task, tears falling silently as he worked.

**I couldn't not give you all a citrusy bit to nibble on :) I know it's a little short but the chapters will begin to lengthen from here on out.**

**I've actually been changing the storyline a bit, adding a plot point I had planned to add months ago but then forgot to work in. It will extend the story and slow me down some but I believe it will also make the story make more sense. Kind of an epiphany moment haha. "Oh no wonder I was feeling lost!" Now to start recrafting it a little.**

**One other note: In my mind Harmony looks somewhat like Arwen(Liv Tyler)from LOTR. Long dark hair, tall and slender but curvy, with Jareth's cheekbones and her mother's full mouth. Her eyes are her own, a perfect blend of blue and green. Lily looks a great deal like Jen in the movie, but with blonde curly wild hair she keeps shoulder length. I haven't really nailed down the looks of the other children( except hair/eye color) yet but those 2 I can see clearly in my minds' eye.**

**Livilovesbooks: Thank you for your enthusiasm! I will do my best to live up to your expectations ;)**

**Bloodsired: Thanks! Yes Harmony has a strong streak of defiance in her that is for sure. I think it's a trait that she gets from both sides of her parentage.  
>Comical freaka: Whee! :throws glitter too: I do so love glitter! Thank you! There will be lots of snark in this one I think!<br>Rossi's Lil Devil: Thank you love! I'm still planning on working on the other one too! I need to do some research on some things I might want to do and watch the movie a couple of times for some ideas. Sarah could never send Jareth to the couch for long hehe. They are too..well you know ;)  
>MidnightChild: I'm back! I swear I was still here the whole time..just laying low and typing my fingers away, oh, and fighting with my muse. She keeps wanting to take a vacation and I told Tiny Jareth to distract to keep her around. He is good at distracting the ladies.. heck and some guys too...and everything in between the naughty thing :D Harmony is fighting with a shadow cast by her parentage, she is feeling the need to break away and carve out her own path. No worries, she will. She has something on her mind that one. We will find out not to long from now what that might be.<br>Ellen Weaver: Thank you dear! Goblinz are everywhere! hahaha! Goblins are really not that well liked among the immortal types, so most stay close to home where they can't cause too much trouble. Just the royal guards made up of a taller, brighter species of goblin are allowed to accompany the family. Nope, I've never even seen Frozen. I Kind of know what it's about since I do watch Once Upon A Time(of course, was there any doubt I would watch a show like that?)and they are adding some characters from that movie so I looked it up. Sisters are sisters in any world. They fight each other, love each other fiercely, and in the end would fight FOR each other with no hesitation. These two are deeply connected and close in age, but are night and day.  
><strong>**Jareth and Harmony have a private serious chat not too long from now that will answer at least part of the question why Harmony isn't in a great state of mind right now. She knows better really, and is very well trained..but young people do silly stupid things sometimes.  
><strong>**Sarah and her daughter will go through quite a journey in this story. In the end they will have an even deeper connection and respect for each other as not just mother and child but as women. Which Harmony will very much be by the end. I think you specifically will appreciate where I go here. This is going to some dark places, especially for me.**

**PS-Thank you Bloodsired for reminding me to do something I forgot to do!**

**S&J's children are as follows:**

**Note that ages are approximate to aboveground age not how they age in the underground. Children age at a normal rate until puberty then the process slows down considerably. Technically speaking Harmony has been a teenager-young adult for about 70+ above years if you measure at 10 to 1...I think..math is NOT my strongest subject LOL. So that means Sarah has been underground 84 years...or thereabouts. If anyone else want to do the math feel free LMAO. I just tell the stories!**

**Harmony: 20  
>Lily: 18<br>Perryn & Robert: 15  
>Jariel: 8<br>Karelinda: 4**


	4. Chapter 3

The Goblin Kingdom

Sarah loved working in her gardens. Yes, as queen she had people she could order to do all the work but she so enjoyed being out in the sunshine. Digging her fingers into the rich underground soil and working alongside Hoggle planting and weeding and trimming the flower bushes and hedges.

She could even do it magically if she really wanted to but tried not to use magic for most things.

At first almost everyone was shocked that she would prefer gardening to doing more "queenly" activities, whatever those were. Her mother in law snipped at her often at her "all too human" ways.

Jareth was not surprised at all. His Sarah was who she was and that is why he adored her. He would sometimes watch her through his window, smiling. He knew she was humming as she always did when gardening, and he watched as she would laugh and smile with her friend the dwarf as they worked. Sometimes she would call upon her other friends, the fox and the rock caller to help. They of course would drop everything to assist. They adored her too.

Sarah knew he watched sometimes. She would feel his attention turn to her and she would look up at the window and smile, sending a silent loving stroke through their bond. He would return it and they would turn back to their tasks going back to their respective days. This affirmation was a private way to always stay connected to know each to the other was there and well.

Sometimes Jareth's covetous nature did bother her. She knew he couldn't help it, but he had gotten much better about it over the years. One thing she knew about her husband, he was a possessive man, and the one thing he was most possessive about was his family, her and the children. She accepted that part of him even if it did occasionally get on her nerves. She was still independent and stubborn, that was part of the reason he loved her. She did understand in a way, he had waited a long time to find someone. He was not about to let anyone attempt to take her away from him again.

She had completed her initial warriors training around 5 years after her arrival. It would have taken a shorter amount of time, but she had bore 2 children in those first years, then the twins shortly afterward. She still trained 2-3 times a week to maintain her skills and was always working on her speed and dexterity. She felt she was more than able to defend herself and her kingdom if necessary.

Her two oldest daughters trained as well. She felt it was important they were able to fight and protect themselves as well as her boys. They would probably end up far surpassing her as they had been trained since their youth. The two youngest were still some years away from starting to train if they chose too.

Harmony took to it like a duck to water, especially the sword. She was becoming a true warrior woman in every sense.

Then there was Lily, Sarah's kind, soft hearted, ever smiling child. She was proficient and could protect herself easily, but had no real desire to fight. She was the diplomat, a mother hen following in her mother's footsteps. Sarah expected she would be the first to marry and would have a large brood much like herself if she was able. No one knew if the children of a former human of Sarah's considerable strength and an immortal would maintain the level of fertility as their human heritage.

Thinking about Jareth reacting to any of his daughters get involved with a man made Sarah grin and chuckle. She pitied who those men might be. She knew that was how it was here. The boys pushed to be independent and the girls growing up protected and then expected to marry well and add to the immortal population. However she thought deep down Jareth would prefer his girls stay under his roof forever, safe from harm.

She knew several formal inquiries had already been presented to Jareth for betrothal to either one of The Goblin King's eldest daughters. Sherryana, wife of Caolin, Jareth's assistant, right hand man, and best friend, had told her Caolin had seen them. He also had told her Jareth rejected every single one immediately. He had no intention of marrying his daughters off to anyone who was practically a stranger to himself or them. Himself and Sarah were 2 of the most magically powerful beings in the underground. To marry one of their children would give someone a great deal of power themselves, so such matters had to be dealt with a great deal of caution.

"Sarah..gotta watch that one there, gots some big thorns that one does." Hoggle said beside her.

She looked closer and say what he was talking about. The glorious turquoise flowers had developed large thorns recently.

"Well that explains my eldest daughter's behavior a bit doesn't it?" She smiled and looked over at Hoggle.

For each child that had been born, a new flower had appeared in her garden. The turquoise roses were Harmony's flower. Nearby, large purple lilies that marked Lily's arrival grew.

On the other side of the garden, beautiful flowers that look similar to chrysanthemums had appeared with the twin boys' births, a deep sapphire blue with streaks of red running through the petals. They always grew in twos of course.

Jariel's flower was bright yellow tulip like flower that grew low to the ground and filled in all the gaps. Then little Karelinda had brought beautiful tiny flowers in shades of green that grew on large bushes near the tea garden. Sarah figured it was The Labyrinth's way of welcoming each addition to the world.

Hoggle chuckled. "At that age I suppose. Fightin' to grow up, and wantin' to stay a young'un. Happens to all of us."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. I cringe when I think of my teenage years. Compared to these kids though, they were a piece of cake. 5 or 6 years and done. Glad I got past it before I came here after all. At 15 I would have been an unholy terror as an immortal. This immortal teenage thing.. it's just so long!"

When immortal children hit puberty the began to age more slowly. Teenage years were decades here. She had lost count on how many years she had been here. She knew technically aboveground it had only been maybe 8 to 10 years. So if she were to return she could really just blend in. Not that she wanted to. She had been a few times, but she always found herself disappointed. After living underground so long above seemed wrong. So much pollution and noise. Too much iron and plastic. She couldn't imagine living there again for any reason.

Hoggle nodded, laughing. "Yeah I remember, girly. Stubborn as all get out. Guess that's what Jareth liked about ya. You sure got his attention." He finished what he had been working on.

"Mama Look!" came a nearby voice.

Karelinda, Sarah's youngest child, was "helping" her mother and Hoggle. Her help consisted mainly of picking flowers and chasing the large rainbow color butterflies that inhabited the garden. One of which was perched on her small hand.

Sarah got up, crossed the grass and kneeled back down next to her daughter. "Isn't she pretty?"

The girl's small head bobbed up and down, her auburn curls bouncing and catching the sunlight.

""Can I keep her Mama?" Karelinda asked.

Sarah smiled. Those big blue eyes looking up at her so earnestly made her heart melt every time.

"No, my sweet girl. She wouldn't be happy in the castle. She belongs out here with her friends and family. You can come and visit her any time you want. You know when I was your age. I called butterflies "flutter bys" because that is what they do. They flutter by!"

Karenlinda giggled and put her hand in the air. The small creature took off back to the flower bushes to do what butterflies do.

Sarah hugged her daughter tight and kissed her forehead. After a moment the girl squirmed out of her mother's arms and took off, chasing more of the fluttering creatures.

Hoggle smothered a smile at the sweet scene when Sarah turned and walked back to him.

"Well I'm done fer the day. Need to get somethin' to eat." He said in a gruff voice.

Sarah examined their work. "We did a good job." She helped pull Hoggle up then brushed the dirt off of her leggings. He wasn't quite so young anymore, though he would not admit it. Dwarves were long lived but not immortal.

They went to where the tables were set up in the tea garden. There a hearty lunch and a large cold pitcher of iced herbal tea waited for them. They sat and enjoyed their food and drink, chatting back and forth about what else needed to be done while Karelinda frolicked around them and munched on a sandwich and cookies.

Sarah enjoyed her time with Hoggle. She found she could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge her. It didn't matter if it was something considered "woman trouble" or about her kids. He had been around a long time and had proven to be wise in a very simple, plain way.

The only thing she didn't really talk to him about was Jareth. He wasn't comfortable with it and she didn't blame him. Between the two there still existed a bit animosity towards each other over her. Jareth's possessive nature came into play in Hoggle's case, too. It had started when she had come here the first time, and never went away.

Hoggle had no doubt his king loved Sarah, he had never seen the rat act the way he did since she had come into his life. He knew Jareth would give his life for her and his children. He could not help to feel that Jareth would prefer Hoggle not be so close to her though. It just bugged him.

"Mama!" A second young voice yelled, breaking the quiet mood of their lunch.

Sarah turned in her chair and watched as her youngest son came barrelling down the path.

"What is it Jariel?"

He stopped in front of her eyes wide. "Nanny told me to come get you. It's Jewel. She's having the baby and said to tell you to hurry."

"I'll clean up here Majesty, you go attend to 'er!' Hoggle said.

Sarah gave him a grateful look. She stood and called Karelinda's name until the girl appeared and came to her side, then holding her children's hands she disappeared from the gardens.

She first went to the nursery chambers and left the children there with Sherryana's daughter Bria who had taken an interest in Moirah's profession and had recently started working under her tutelage. She then appeared at the doors Toby and Jewel's chambers and reached out to Jareth to summon him to his sister's rooms.

She knocked and Moirah answered.

"Thank the Gods. She's been asking for you."

Sarah went into the bed chamber and saw the petite redhead laying on the bed in obvious pain, Toby by her side.

"Jewel?" She said as she sat on the other side and took the girl's hand.

Jewel's pained eyes opened and met hers. She was panting hard as the contraction continued.

"Oh fuck this hurts! How did you do this six times?"

Moirah at the foot of the bed, clucked her tongue. "Really Duchess, such language!"

Sarah had to smile. "I'm a bad influence."

The older woman sighed. "I know."

"Do you two mind!" Toby said, his eyes round and frantic.

Sarah reached over with her other hand and squeezed his. "It will be fine Toby. Women have been doing this since the beginning of time. Ask your brother in law. Of course, he would tell you he was calm cool and collected but trust me when I say he was in the same state as you every time. Relax."

The contraction ended and Jewel relaxed. There was a knock on the door.

"That must be Jareth." Sarah said, giving him a magical nudge to come in.

A few seconds later he appeared. "My mother and sisters should be here shortly. They were out taking a walk so I sent a goblin guard to fetch them. Father is outside. I will not stay either, but wanted to inquire how Jewel is faring." He did not feel it was his place but Toby's to be at her side. Jewel had insisted on Sarah's presence too.

Sarah saw the concern in his eyes. He truly loved his youngest sister deeply. "You know how it goes. She is doing as well as can be expected. We will keep you updated."

Jareth gave a nod and left the room. He closed the door to the sitting room and took a seat with his father. It was going to be a while.

"Sarah.." Jewel moaned. "I don't want anyone else here. This is enough. I know it's tradition and all, but my mother will just make this worse...please?"

"I'll take care of it." Sarah said and left to go wait for her mother in law to show up in the sitting room.

She had just closed the door when they appeared. "Everyone, Jewel has requested to be attended to by just myself, Moirah and Toby.

Illiana glared at her. "Your Majesty, that is my daughter in there. That is the way it is done!"

Sarah sighed. "I realize that. That is her wish though. She wants you all to stay out here."

Jastiel gestured to his wife. "Sit down Illiana. You know how stubborn that girl is. Let it be."

Sarah's mouth twitched and she locked eyes with her husband, both trying not to smile.

Illiana sat. "I'll tell you what it is. She has spent far to much time with certain people and has developed rather humanlike habits."

"Mother.." Jareth warned. He did not abide by disrespectful comments about his wife by anyone.

Sarah shook her head and went back into the bedchamber, letting them bicker.

Hours went by and the contractions got harder and closer together until finally Moirah announced it was time to push.

Jewel's petite body was having a hard time adjusting itself to give birth. Many times during her labor Sarah and Moirah had given each other knowing, worried looks. They did not want to alarm Toby who was already so panicked. With every contraction his face twisted in emotional pain at watching helplessly. Her labor was taking far longer than any of Sarah's.

After many attempts at pushing the baby was born. Jewel gasped as the baby left her body then collapsed back on the bed unconscious.

Moirah handed Sarah the baby wrapped in a soft cloth and was quickly working on Jewel.

Sarah was alarmed, but she gingerly cleaned the squalling baby boy as Moirah did her job. Thankfully he seemed to be fine.

"Too much blood." Moriah finally said. "She is hemorrhaging."

"What?!" Toby screamed.

Sarah called for Jareth with a thought and handed Toby his son.

Jareth rushed in.

"Jareth take Toby out of here please." Sarah said going to help Moirah. She had been given these gifts by The Labyrinth and she could think of no better way to use them.

"I'll send Merrick in." The healer had been standing by out in the sitting room just in case, but typically births were attended to by females unless absolutely necessary.

"What wait!" Toby said as Jareth paid a hand on his arm and they disappeared with the infant.

Merrick came in and with a wave of Sarah's hand the door was locked.

Sarah laid her hands on Jewel's abdomen and took a deep breath, magically slowing the flow of blood so that Moirah and Merrick had time to work their healing magic.

Toby cradled his son, stunned, as Jareth told the others what was happening. There were gasps and cries from everyone their hearts going to Toby, standing there with his newborn son in his arms looking completely lost.

He just stared at the crying baby as if he had just appeared out of the air. His heart felt if it was going to shatter into a million pieces. He could not lose her.

"Toby.." Jareth started.

"Don't..just don't. What if she...how am I supposed to do this by myself?" He said, holding the mewling baby to himself at a loss of what to say or do.

"They will stop at nothing to heal her. You should know never to underestimate your sister. She will not let her die." Jareth said quietly.

Justinia stood then and laid her hand on Toby's arm. "Merrick, too."

Toby sat down and turned the whimpering infant, cradling him to his chest and really looking at him for the first time. He had blue eyes of course and a tuft of light blond hair with hints of red in it. "She didn't even get to see him." Toby said, a small sob escaping. "James. She wanted to name him James. She heard me talking about my grandfather Jimmy, and wanted to name our son after him."

"A fine name." Jareth said. "James. I like it. So James it is."

The group went silent, waiting and worrying.

When Sarah came out a while later everyone stood, waiting.

"She will recover." Sarah walked to her brother and spoke into his eyes. "Jewel is okay, Tobes. She lost a lot of blood, but she will be okay. Immortals are very hearty, thank goodness. Her body just needed time to heal and regenerate and we held the blood flow at bay to give it time to do that."

He almost fainted from relief. He reached out and felt his wife's presence. He had been afraid to try until now. He was terrified all he would feel is a black void.

"Is she awake?" He asked.

"Yes, and she wants to see her son..so get your butt in there." Sarah grinned at him in reassurance.

Toby hurried in as Merrick and Moirah came out.

Sarah peeked back in to see Toby hand the baby to his tired but smiling wife on the bed and closed the door.

As she turned Jareth was there to take her in his arms. He felt her fear and worry, and had silently encouraged her to use whatever energy of his she might have needed. Fortunately she hadn't needed to. Jewel's condition was not as bad as it had first seemed. She had broken several blood vessels delivering the baby, but with magic and some time they were able to repair the damage.

Moirah cleared her throat to get everyone's attentions. "Everyone, Jewel needs rest tonight. It would be better if you gave her until tomorrow to receive visitors and then only one or two at a time. While she is healed, her body needs to generate blood to replace what she lost and that may take a day or two. She is relegated to bed rest for 3 days."

The group slowly dispersed, going back to their rooms or elsewhere in the castle. It was getting late and past the time they usually gathered in the dining hall for dinner but the servants would be waiting. They knew what was going on and had been through the routine before.

As they were leaving Harmony and Lily were coming in to see what was happening.

"Is the baby here? I can't wait to see him!" Lily said excitedly. Sarah put her arm around her daughter and spoke quietly. "Yes. He is a healthy boy but Jewel had some trouble and needs to rest. Where are the other children?"

"Sherryana and Bria are watching Jer and Kari." Harmony answered. "Perryn and Robbie are out with Van and Zane somewhere in the forest with Ludo exploring and Nalah tagging along...don't know why we all know the forest like the backs of our hands but they are always looking for some grand adventure."

"I will go find them." Jareth said, making his exit.

Lily linked arms with her mother and pulled Harmony in line with them as they walked down the hall.

"What did they name him?" Lily asked her mother.

"James. After mine and Toby's grandfather. Your great grandfather. He died when Toby was about 5 or 6. A good man he was. He worked for the railroad. That's a mode of transportation above."

"I know what a railroad is, Mother." Harmony answered. "Remember you brought back books from the above? Not like it matters as we aren't allowed to go there yet."

Lily nudged her sister. "We will someday."

"Yes. of course. I'll see you two at dinner? I'll go fetch the little ones and meet you all there." Sarah answered.

They nodded and continued on their way.

Sarah wished she knew why Harmony was so disagreeable with her at times. As she walked to the children's wing she pondered the problem with her oldest child.

When she was born she had been a very content quiet baby, happy, rarely crying in earnest. She had grown serious as she had gotten older. Incredibly clever, gifted at magic, more stubborn than either of her parents and that was saying something. Once she set a goal for herself she would stop at nothing to accomplish it.

Lately though, it was different. Until recently she had been her most even tempered one, not given to emotional outbursts. Sarah would really like to understand what was affecting her so deeply.

Maybe Jareth could get it out of her, Sarah thought. Tonight she would have to talk with her husband to encourage him to see if he could get her to reveal her trouble. If he can't, no one can.

When she opened the nursery door she was greeted with by Karelinda who wrapped her small chubby arms armd her mother's legs and smiled up at her.

"Mama!" The girl exclaimed, her lilting child's voice sweet music to Sarah's ears.

"Hello my baby, are you ready for dinner?" Sarah asked as she swung her up and settled her on a hip.

Sherryana and her daughter Bria were both there.

Bria was in between Harmony and Lily in age, with hair and eyes the color of chocolate like her father Caolin. As well as caring for the children she loved to entertain them with stories and had become very good and making up different voices. She was also a beautiful singer and loved music. Jareth and Caolin had been able to magically craft, well as closely as possible using underground materials, a guitar like instrument for her, and she would play and sing. She was fascinated with the aboveground music Sarah was able to conjure up and had even learned some of the songs by ear that she had heard.

"I'm hungry Mama!" Jariel said as he joined his sister and mother at the door.

Sarah ran a hand over his soft blonde hair and took his hand.

"Did they behave?" She asked Sherryana.

"Yes mostly." Sherryana answered as they all left the room to go to the dining hall. "How is Jewel? Caolin stopped by a few minutes ago and told us what happened. So frightening!"

"She will heal. Wait until you see the baby. He is adorable! Almost makes me want to have another. Almost." She gave her friend a smile and a wink.

The other woman smiled back. "It won't we so much longer until the next generation will be having children. I don't think we need to have anymore the way things have been going."

Immortals were not the most fertile of people. Yet since Sarah had come to The Labyrinth and had been connected to the power of the land itself The Goblin Kingdom had been gifted with many children within it's boundaries.

Jareth had tried to figure out what had occurred to make that happen but had been unsuccessful in finding any situation like it ever happening. All the Labyrinth would tell him that by it connecting to her they had both been forever changed, therefore the very land of their kingdom, the air, the water, every living thing within The Labyrinth and it's lands, was also changed.

Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Where do babies come from?" Jariel asked suddenly, startling the 2 women and teenager.

"Ummm." Sarah knew it was coming but her and Jareth had agreement. He told the boys, she dealt with the girls. "They come from a special place where they grow inside a mommy's body, you know that already. Then when they are ready they are born. You should ask your father, he can answer your question better than me."

Sherryana tried to hide her grin, unsuccessfully. Bria used no such pretense and waited to see what would happen.

"Oh. Okay." Jariel said, his little brow wrinkling.

They knew what would happen, he would ask Jareth and Jareth would clear his throat, act all "kingly" and go into some long drawn out explanation that would make no sense to the small child until Jariel got bored with it and left it alone. They had seen it before many times. It was something that caused unspoken mirth among the king's family and closest staff. They could never say it, but they all had to hide smiles when Jareth in a moment of discomfiture would go into his official acting Goblin King self especially with the children.

Then there were the times when he got to be just Jareth, husband and father and friend. Those all too rare occasions that allowed them all to do things like go to the lake shore not to far from The Goblin City and he would frolic, dance and sing much to the delight to his family.

He confided in Sarah that he would only do so in the company of the goblins before he had a family of his own. Being simple rather non judgemental creatures goblins adored it when he would do so. The immortal courts would be shocked.

When they got to the dining hall, everyone was already there waiting. The chatter was all about baby James and what had happened with Jewel.

Jareth stood and pulled out the chair next to him for Sarah, smiling at her as she sat. The two children took their seats next to her.

When the serving elves came to Sarah, she told them to make sure and take food to Toby and Jewel's chambers. Moirah had stayed behind to make sure everything was going well and had orders to call the queen immediately if anything should be amiss. She would also make sure the couple got dinner as well as herself.

Sarah would go back right after dining with her family to check on things.

Once everyone was served and eating Jariel piped up.

"Daddy, where do babies come from? Mama told me to ask you." He asked loudly enough for everyone to hear. They all turned to observe the child and then looked at Jareth waiting to see what he would say.

He looked at Sarah with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Really love?"

Sarah grinned. "We had a deal."

Jareth cleared his throat "Well son.."

There was a rustle of activity as everyone tried to hide their smiles behind hands and napkins.

He paused and looked at everyone, giving them all a glare. Then turned back to the boy and continued.

"You see first two people, a male and female, must come to a mutual agree to enter into a marriage. They have a long courtship and their families meet and negotiate a proper marriage contract, which is then approved by the King and Queen of their kingdom. Once that is in place, the couple then has their union performed by an official of the courts or either of the monarchs...what are you smiling at?" He stopped and looked at his wife questioningly.

Sarah was trying not to laugh but turning red behind her napkin. She managed to get herself under control enough to speak. "Oh nothing, Your Majesty. Please continue."

Jariel who was already bored and drifting in and out of listening to his father added to her amusement. "Is that what you and Mama did?"

Jareth didn't answer for a minute, formulating his reply. "Well, no. However your mother and myself were a unique circumstance. Due to underground laws set forth millennia ago I had but one..."

He saw the boy was already turned from him and talking to his baby sister about butterflies. "Jariel do you not want me to answer your question?"

Jariel shook his head. "Never mind daddy..I guess babies come from somewhere boring." He went back to talking to his sister.

Jareth looked at Sarah with slightly widened eyes. "I do believe our children need better lessons in manners."

Sarah chuckled and squeezed her husband's hand. "Yeah that must be it. I'll have you know these children have excellent manners. However you might want to keep it simple for the little ones, my love. They have yet to get the lessons about contracts and negotiations and the like."

Jastiel from the other table nearby spoke then. "You were much worse, Jareth. Your children are tame compared the hellion you were at his age. By his age you had nearly burned the house down at least half a dozen times and were quite unwelcome at most of their neighboring houses due to your habit of turning yourself into an owl and scaring people by sneaking out and going to stare into their windows late at night. Keeping servants for more than a few weeks was nearly impossible due to the little tricks you used to love to play on them. I will also remind you not one, but at least four of your tutors left screaming in the middle of the night refusing to return."

Jareth turned a little red and looked sheepish. "Sarah do not believe my father. He exaggerates."

"Oh I'm sure. You were a perfect angel." Sarah answered back, openly giggling now.

Jareth stood and cleared his throat again. "As I am finished, I do believe I have some work to complete before retiring for the evening. Excuse me."

After he left everyone went back to finishing their dinner. Sarah excused herself to go back to check on Jewel. She also felt a little bad about teasing her husband.

Jewel was sleeping peacefully and Sarah checked her using magic to make sure she was making progress in her healing.

Toby had been dozing when Sarah slipped into the room, and woke up at his sister's arrival.

"Hey sis." He said yawning and stretching.

"Did you eat?" Sarah asked him.

He nodded. "Jewel had a little soup and bread too. She wasn't really hungry."

Sarah went to the cradle and saw the baby was awake, so she picked him up and cradled her nephew to herself. She looked him over making sure all was well then smiled and cooed rocking him back and forth.

"Oh Toby..he is so precious. I can't believe you're a dad. Our dad and your mom would be so proud of you." Tears came to her eyes and when she looked up she saw that Toby's eyes the same.

Toby stood and walked to his sister. She laid the baby in his arms and stepped back. "I know. I wish..." Then he stopped. The words didn't need to be said. They both wished it. Sarah knew that feeling. She had it every time one of her own was born.

She put an arm around her brother. "Me too Tobes. Me too."

"Do you think they would have came here with us? Could Jareth have done that?" He had to ask.

Sarah smiled sadly. "I don't know Toby it was never an option. I like to think they would have loved it here."

The two siblings stood in silence for a few minutes, thinking about their parents.

Finally Sarah spoke. "Well, brother dear, I better go to to my husband. I do believe he may need me." She could feel he was a little hurt by the scene in the dining hall. For all his bluster and ego, Jareth was pretty sensitive.

Toby nodded. "I may have to wake Jewel soon anyway. Jamey is getting hungry I think and I don't have the equipment to feed him." He joked, smiling.

Sarah laughed with him then bid him good bye with a kiss on the cheek, then kissed the baby's forehead. "Moirah's in the sitting room reading and staying nearby in case you need her. Make sure she doesn't sleep there all night. You know how she is."

She left and greeted the woman sitting in the next room near the fireplace reading as she went through the sitting room, reminding her to get some sleep.

She then went to Jareth's study and knocked on the door. The guards outside greeted her with a smile. She felt Jareth's magic touch her.

"Come" came the terse voice of her husband from inside. She went in and saw Jareth was not at his desk but sitting by the window looking out, drink in hand.

"Jareth, don't be mad. You take yourself too seriously sometimes." Sarah said softly as she crossed the room. She stood next to his chair until he smirked at her and adjusted his position to welcome her to sit on his lap. He put his arms around her and laid his chin on the top of her head.

After a few minutes he spoke softly. "I am not mad. Not really. I do believe there are times when I am still getting used to all the changes in my life. It used to be that no one would speak to me in such a casual manner. Even my father has changed so much since living here. I am not sure if you are a bad influence or a good one, my dear."

Sarah agreed. "I think change is good. Jareth, when we are alone and you let your guard down, when you are truly just yourself you are such a wonderful person. Loving, kind, gentle, funny. I wish others could see that in you."

Jareth went to speak and Sarah stopped him. "Before you say it I know. But, we are your family, Jareth. We will love you no matter what. Outside these walls and when we have official visitors, we all know you have to be The Goblin King. Here though..isn't it nice to just be Jareth?"

Jareth sighed. "Sometimes. We still need to instill better manners in the children though. Sarah. I am afraid if we ever have to attend a formal dinner elsewhere with the younger children we may cause quite a scandal. It is for their own good. We don't want them to be ostracized."

It was Sarah's turn to sigh. She knew it to be true. "I know. They need more training in courtly behavior. I keep forgetting that here kids can't just be kids after a certain point. Ugh. Alright. How about we bring in one of those instructors you have talked about before. Sherryana did well with Harmony and Lily, but she has had less time with the boys and younger ones, so we need to expand our staff again I suppose."

"I will send word to Talystra that The Goblin Kingdom needs a finishing instructor post haste." Jareth replied.

He had Sarah stand so he could. He drained his glass and offered her his arm "It is getting late. Shall we?"

Sarah took it and smiled. "Absolutely. Let's go check on the children and tuck them in and say goodnight, then go to bed ourselves. It's been a very long day."

He wiggled his brows at her. "I was thinking we might take a hot bath first."

Sarah got his meaning. "Oh..I think that sounds very nice, Your Majesty."

As they left the study, they were smiling together thinking of the rest of their evening.

**Yay Toby is a daddy! **

**Notes: Bria and Zane are the children of Caolin and Sherryana. Ivan(Van) is the son of Jolena and Ivan, and Justinia and Merrik's daughter is Nalah.**

**Bloodsired: But of course had to start it off right haha :) I added a list of the children to the end of Chapter 2. Thank you for reminding me!  
>comical freaka: Thanks! Wheee! I have glitter in my hair now! I fit right into things ;) I hope it becomes all I want it to be. I'm trying to not be too ambitious but I have so many pieces floating around in my head. Need to put them all together slowly and with care so they aren't disjointed.<br>Ellen Weaver: I don't really mean for them to seem that way at all. I just meant that at sometime in the future, like what I think most couples with kids think, the kids will be grown someday with families of their own and they can enjoy their time together as a couple. After an adolescence that is 80-100 aboveground years long for each kid..it's not a surprise J&S would be looking forward to that time when all their kids are past it. Most couples in their world have children more widely spaced than they do. I.e. Jareth was already The Goblin King when his two sisters(by the way did I mention they were also twins? Fraternal not identical I think I need to write that in back in SS&IK) Jolena and Justinia were children, then they were all adults when Jewel came along. Sarah is unique in this world, having such a large brood of younglings all together. Later after these are all grown they may have more children, that I do not know and probably won't be writing a 3rd story to cover it...we will just have to speculate :) Plus, they ARE monarchs with a lot on their plates. I've tried to portray them as really spending more time with their offspring than most in this society, but I'm thinking it's not playing like that? Good to know and I will try to spend more care with that.  
>MidnightChild: Thank you! There will be much more citrusy bits as the story goes on(and not all S&amp;J either ahem but no spoilers)..I'm planning on getting at least one more in somewhere in the next couple of chapters because I have to start switching gears in chapters 5-6.<br>**

**I want to forewarn people, stuff is going to go down in this story. There are going to be casualties, loss, angst, so don't hate me for it please and be prepared. I'm letting myself have the first few chapters to craft characters and for some fun, family time, fluff and general smooshiness but.. NOT going to stay that way. Have 4 written and working on 5..after that...:shrug: who knows? I'm really trying to challenge myself to go down that angsty path. **


	5. Chapter 4

The Goblin Castle:

Harmony padded silently down the dim hall. The shadows providing enough cover that she would not be noticed by most of nocturnal creatures that may be wandering about.

It was deep in the night in The Goblin Kingdom, everyone had went to bed hours ago.

She had tried, but once again she had been awakened by terrifying nightmares. She shared chambers with her sister Lily which had been expanded to accommodate two large beds as they had gotten older. She almost crawled into bed next to her sister to alleviate her fear, but stopped once again, and put on her robe and slippers to wander the dark castle alone.

When they were young they preferred to sleep in the same bed. Only a little less than 2 years separated them, so they had grown up being extremely close even if they were as different as night and day. Only when Harmony had started to change from child to young woman had she desired a bed of her own, but still wanting her sister close by.

She supposed it was about time she got chambers of her own, being full grown and on the cusp of entering society proper. Part of her wished she could just stay as she was. There were still several sets of empty chambers and her father could expand the castle at will. She would like to move to a different wing. She sighed at that thought, knowing her parents would never allow it. The royal family wing was the most secure area of the castle.

As much as she fought it, she knew deep inside she was blessed to be cherished and loved so deeply by her parents. She remembered when it was just herself and Lily and how they would dance among the flowers in their mother's garden, their parents sitting on a blanket watching and laughing their eyes filled with love.

That was time of such innocence for all of them. Then more children came. Not that she didn't love her other siblings, but something started to change inside of her.

Somewhere after the twins were born, she had begun to contemplate what it meant to be the oldest. The first born. She had to be be responsible, sensible. She spent much time at her father's side. Learning magic, diplomacy, anything and everything he did running his kingdom, she wanted to learn it. He alone taught her to use a sword and even he was astounded by her level of skill with it.

Harmony thought maybe a part of her resented her mother having more children after Lily. Few underground parents were blessed with more than 2 or 3 children in their long lives.

Most immortals had been astonished that Jareth's parents had 4, her Aunt Jewel had been what was called a "pleasant surprise" by her grandfather born after all their other children were grown and gone to their own lives so she was little competition or worry to her siblings for their parents affections.

Harmony also wished she had known her mortal family. They were little more than a story of people whose lives were so brief yet without them she would not exist. Her mother and Uncle Toby did the best they could but for Harmony it was hard to comprehend.

She had no idea what it was really like to lose someone she loved. She could not imagine it. Her family would live for thousands of years at least.

They had dealt with death in The Goblin Kingdom. Not all creatures were immortal here. They had several denizens of their lands that had been friends die over the years, and her father..her father had brought back many a human child too sick or injured to be able to survive long enough to change.

He mourned every precious soul, they all did. They were given proper rites and thier ashes scattered among the flower covered hills to the east of The Labyrinth. So they all knew what death was, what it felt like to be sad at loss. Not of someone truly close to them though. No one of blood. None of them could even think of such a thing. It was outside the realm of possibility for them. Or at least it seemed that way.

Harmony noticed she was nearly to the throne room. She thought a minute and decided to go outside and walk among the gardens.

It was a cool evening, full of stars, the moon shining brightly. The air was sweet with the fragrance of all the blossoms bursting with color she could see under the light of the moon.

She walked around a while, then sat, staring at the night sky.

The nightmares. They had started several months before. Visions of dark ominous clouds, of snow soaked with blood. Lightning and fire, pain, fear..lifeless eyes of love ones' faces. She was hanging by her fingertips over a chasm looking up into her father's eyes as he tried to reach for her, screaming her name. She reached for his hand, she felt the touch of his fingers brush against hers..then the earth gave away and she was falling back into the darkness. The last thing she could see was the despair on his face as he realized he was unable to save her...then she woke up.

Harmony shuddered as she came back to the present. The look in her father's face is what haunted her the most.

He could not be like most fathers were, she knew that. He was a king and bound by certain rules to behave a certain way in public. Not that he didn't break those rules often to a certain degree.

But it did not matter. She never doubted how much he loved her.

When she was very small, she would sneak into his study when he was alone working and he would sit her on his lap and tell her the most outlandishly silly tales and they would laugh until her sides hurt. He loved to sing her funny little songs.

He would conjure up little sweets just for her and tell her to not tell her mother or else they would both be trouble. She would smile and nod while eating them, then sometimes she would doze off there in his lap. She always woke up in her bed, tucked in and safe.

She knew he surely had these types of moments with all his children..of course he did. He was not one to neglect making sure any of his offspring ever doubted his joy at being a father to them. Those private moments were his way of making sure each child knew they were special to him in their own unique way.

Harmony sighed and closed her eyes. Part of the reason she had been in such a foul mood lately was her lack of sleep. She just didn't want to tell her mother that. She would get all "mothering" and try to help her, which would only to serve to annoy her further.

She opened her eyes as a small noise came from above. The shadow of a large bird gliding closer. As it approached the owl reached for the ground with it's talons, transforming into booted feet as they touched gently to the soft grass.

Her father.

"Harmony? What are you doing out here this late in the evening?' He asked quietly as he approached. He slid into a chair across from her a concerned look on his face.

"I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk." She answered looking down at her hands, not wanting to lie but also really not wanting to tell her father the truth either. It wasn't a lie, not really. She couldn't sleep.

"Why were you out so late youself?" Harmony asked him as she looked up again. Changing the subject seemed like the best bet.

"The same I suppose. Something is in the air. I sense a change coming. I am restless because of it." He replied, looking up into the sky.

Harmony nodded. "Me too Father." Not bothering to elaborate. "What about mom?"

"I don't think so. Not yet anyway. She will sense it soon enough. I do not want to worry her yet." He stood and offered her his hand.

"Would you like to stay or shall I walk back with you?"

Harmony took her father's offer and stood, taking his arm as they walked back towards the castle.

"Daddy...I don't like this feeling." She leaned against him.

Jareth knew something had been eating away at the girl. She rarely called him daddy anymore, having forgone what she called a childish term. When she did Jareth knew something was really bothering her and she was seeking comfort from him.

"It is unpleasant I know, child. Don't fret much about it. What will come will come. We will deal with it then." He said soothingly.

Harmony saw a piece of parchment tucked in the inside pocket of his jacket. "What's that?"

He paused and pulled it out. "A note informing me Prince Elsian will be in Talystra in one week's time. I was to be told so that I may be there to watch the proceedings and make sure all goes as planned."

His brow wrinkled and frowned as he spoke.

"Oh is that why you are unsettled..May I go with you?" Harmony asked.

He stopped and turned to her. "Yes, I am very unsettled as you say..and I would prefer it if you didn't. It will be bad enough convincing your mother not to go. One of my children though? I think not."

She looked up at him, eyes wide and pleading. She knew he had a hard time saying no to the look she gave him.

"Please? I really want to get a look at this so called prince. After all he almost took my life too..before it had barely begun. I'll be safe with you and the guards and I can handle a sword as well as any of them."

Jareth sighed and continued down the hall, his daughter beside him but looking at him with those huge eyes he knew so well. "I will think about it."

Harmony hid a small grin.

"I saw that." He said, grinning back. "Get to bed young lady." They had stopped in front of the door to her chambers.

She gave him a big smile then and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Father."

"Ahh..back to "Father" when you get your way." Jareth smirked, laughing. "Goodnight."

Harmony went inside the darkened chambers and closed the door.

She went into the bedchamber and shed her robe, trying to be quiet. As she settled into her bed she heard her sister's voice come from across the room.

"Mony? Are you okay?" Lily asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm fine Lils, go back to sleep. I just took a little walk and talked to Father for a few minutes."

She heard a yawn for her younger sister. "Alright. G'night."

Harmony was amused and touched at her sister's concern. That was Lily, always checking up on everyone.

She tossed and turned for a while. Eventually slipping into a preferably a dreamless sleep.  
>_<p>

Sarah was roused by Jareth getting into bed.

"Everything alright?"

Jareth moved so he could wrap his arms around his wife and snuggle in close.

"Fine, love" He said by her ear. "Sleep was eluding me so I went for a quick flight. I ran into Harmony sitting in the gardens. She seemed a bit troubled."

Sarah nodded. "She has been. To tell you the truth she has been downright surly at times lately. Quick to snap at people. Especially me. I try not to take it personally. I know it's that whole mother daughter thing girls go through...but it does hurt a little. Now I know how my mother and stepmother felt when I was such a brat."

Jareth hugged her to himself. He seemed to be comforting many of the female members of his family lately. "Everything will work itself out, Sarah. She loves you, this I know."

She turned in his arms to face him. "Easy for you to say. You get to be the good parent." She said as she raised her brow.

He smoothed her hair back and kissed her softly, stroking her face. "Well, let me keep you from your worries this night." He replied giving her a smarmy look.

Sarah giggled and put her arms around him. "Horny old king. Using your baubles in such an obvious way to distract me."

He chuckled then kissed her again, his caresses changing into something more than comforting. "I never claimed to be anything else."

Jareth rolled onto his back taking her with him so she was on top, then swept her away into sweet passion that made her forget everything but him.  
>_<p>

The Hall of The Troll King:

Merkle the dwarf was in rather a foul mood. Removed from his hovel in the middle of the night and dragged to the black mountains to see the Night Troll King. What they wanted with him he had no idea. Dwarves had little magic, if any at all, and certainly weren't good eating. They were one of the few sentient species fairly safe in the troll lands. Not that there were many there mind you. Merkle was one of maybe half a dozen that resided there.

He preferred these lands because he was left alone. He wasn't particularly fond of immortals either, and since they rarely ventured into troll territory he could be left in peace. He had found an area that had a small lake nearby close to the thorny forest. He built a house and could hunt small game and fish. It was the way he liked it.

The guards dragged him kicking and screaming towards the throne.

"Let me go you ugly things! I got nothin' for ya!" Merkle bellowed.

The guards threw him at the feet of the king, chuckling at how he landed most awkwardly and rather painfully on the stone floor.

"The dwarf, King Garak." One guard said.

The King looked down at the pitiful little man. Usually dwarves were beneath his notice as they were of no use to him. In this case though, he needed the services of one. The one thing all dwarves were good at was acquiring unique treasures of all kinds.

"Hello Dwarf. Merkle isn't it? I am sorry my guards were so rough on you. They are rather unrefined. They do their jobs though, I'll give them that."

The dwarf stood and glared at the king. "What do ya wants?"

The king stepped down and walked back and forth in front of the dwarf.

"It has come to my attention that you have a brother that resides in The Goblin Kingdom. I just want you to go for a visit and..bring me back a souvenir, you might say."

The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Yeah.. Hoggle. Not seen 'im in years. Hear tell he is the queen's pet. Fool that he is. Can't trust immortals.""

Garak opened his palms and smiled. "I agree completely Merkle! This is why I am working on a little project to help protect the troll lands from them! You can help me! All I need is one thing and immortals will never be able to bother us here again, you included. The queen's pet you say? This would me the mortal queen of Jareth? Very nice. We hear she is a lovely little morsel, that one. Humans are quite a delicacy to night trolls you know. Before the immortals gained exclusive right to traveling the ways, we were able to enjoy mortal flesh regularly."

Merkle grimaced. "Don't know about that. Wouldn't eat either immortal or human if I was starvin'. Let's get down to business, King. what do you want me to bring back and what is in it for me?"

The king made sure the look on his face was calm and sincere. "Gold of course. Elven. One of my guard patrols snuck into the elf lands a few years ago and, well let's say, procured a large cache of it. We really have no use for it. You bring me what I need, it's yours. Here I will show you."

The king produced a crystal showing a pile of delicate gold pieces in a pile.

Merkle eyes about popped out of his head. All that treasure!

"You haven't said whats you want." He answered trying not to drool.

The king gave him a friendly smile. "Nothing of much value to most. A mere token. A small piece of immortal magic for the spell I'm working on to keep immortals out of our lands. Pure light magic. I'm sure your brother has almost unlimited access to The Goblin Castle. If you go visit him, act friendly, get inside and get me something I can use..and all that gold is yours no strings attached."

Merkle was a little confused. "How would I get that?"

"Ah.. good question." Garak answered. "All those immortals..all you need is to get a hold of one of their crystals. That should do the trick. Immortals are easily swayed to show off their magic with flattery and cheap words. With all those immortals that are there, surely you can get one to conjure up such a thing."

Merkle thought for a few minutes. Surely there had to be a catch. Trolls were hardly friendly. All that gold... "What happens if I don't?"

The king went and sat back on his throne.

"What happens is immortals who are already planning to overthrow these lands and take it over according to my spies in Talystra, will take over here and all of us will be subjugated or killed. Do you want that? Do you want to be a pet for a queen too, Merkle?"

Merkle shook his head fiercely. "Well..I can tries..ain't gonna guarantee nothin!"

"No no no of course not. You can only do your best." Garak told him trying to be agreeable to manipulate the stupid dwarf.

"And afterwards immortals can't comes here and I'll get my gold and be left alone?" The dwarf asked.

The king nodded. "No harm will come to you by my hand, Merkle. My guards will escort you to the border to the open spaces, I will make sure you have small traveling crystals that will take you just outside The Goblin Kingdom. Now when you enter you will be detained but once they think you mean no harm you will be fine. Just a few days is all it should take. Take the second crystal and bury it outside The Goblin Kingdom, once you leave you can retrieve it and travel back. My guards will be waiting for you just inside the troll lands to escort you back. Simple and a week of your time will bring you a lifetime's worth of gold."

Merkle thought for a few minutes. "Well..I s'pose it'd be worth it to keep those damned immortals outta my face. Mights be nice to see my brother too, fool that he is for gettin' mixed up with a queen."

Garak smiled complacently. "Very good. Guards make sure Merkle has plenty of food and water for his journey, and is taken to the border at first light."

The guards took him to a small chamber with a cot to get a few hours sleep before sunrise. The gave him a large bag made out of some sort of skin filled with food and several more small bags made of skin filled with water. He sat them next to the cot and laid down, the piles of elven gold shown to him dancing around in his brain. He smiled as he fell asleep, thinking of his future riches.  
>_<p>

The Elf Kingdom:

Prince Elsian returned to his small cottage in the woods near the Elf Castle. He spent the day fishing to relieve much of his pent up anxiety.

He was nervous about returning to Talystra after so many years in exile. He had little desire to go but his father insisted he go to see his mother. Not that he didn't want to see her but these many years he had spent mostly alone had cleared his mind on a great many things.

His mother had begged for his life, she alone had held out hope for him. Now she was dying and he knew it was his and his now long dead sister's doing. They had broken her heart, her gentle spirit.

He also knew his father now had a noblewoman whom he made an official consort in residence at the castle waiting for his mother to die so that after a proper amount of mourning in time he would have a new queen and new heirs. His mother had reluctantly agreed it was for the best.

He had heard from several of the servant elves that had came to him that said woman was very much pregnant. With a son. Elsian of course would never be king now. Not that he wanted to. Not anymore.

He and his sister Elspeth had been adopted anyway. Certainly if they had not participated and been punished for what they had done, their place would have been secure. The shame he had brought onto his kingdom and his status as being less than blood had all but removed him from the royal family in all but name. If he would have been a child of blood it would have been different. The fact he was a foundling gave his father the opportunity to refuse to acknowledge him at his discretion.

In the years before she was taken to the capitol to receive her treatments only his mother had cared enough to even acknowledge him. She made sure he had everything he needed. Now she would soon be gone, and he was certain he would be removed from the family lineage altogether. Certainly not a prince anymore.

In these past decades, he decided that wouldn't be such a bad thing. He could just be forgotten, and someday maybe he might find a woman who had not heard of him, he could have a family and live in peace. After his exile ended he could move somewhere far away from The Elf Kingdom and would never have to step foot in it again.

Throwing his jacket onto a chair he took the fish to the cottage's cooking area and cleaned them in preparation to cook. As he was laying the filleted fish into a silver pan there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Drell." He said, his mouth turning up at the corners. His one companion had come for dinner. The elf always had a good nose and loved fish.

The creature slipped in the door, bowing. "Your Highness."

Elsian shook his head laughing. "Since when do we stand on ceremony anymore, old friend."

"I like to be polite, Elsian." the elf answered. His slender head rising to watch the tall immortal put the seared fish and some reheated leftover vegetables on two plates. The nearly white haired man gestured at the chair across from him at the table for his friend to take a seat and join him.

As they ate they talked. Drell had been his servant as he was growing up in the castle, and had chosen to go with Elsian when he left. He had a little hut near Elsian's cottage.

"When do you leave for Talystra?" Drell asked him.

Elsian's face fell, his bright lavender eyes full of distant pain. "I will be taken there in one week. Please do not act as if I have a choice in this. I will be there only one day, thank the Gods. You can come if you like. After all you are still technically my servant, I do not think they will object."

Drell looked down at his plate. "If you wish me to come with you I will."

"It might be nice to have one being there who did not despise me, Drell. It makes little difference if you don't want to go. You might be safer here. I've been informed The Goblin King will be there to oversee things." Elsian answered.

The elf shuddered visibly. "I suppose you can't blame him." he said quietly.

Elsian sighed. "No, I can't. I had hoped I would have another 4 hundred years before I had to deal with them. Not that he would hate me any less then. Jareth has a long memory and I have a feeling if I stay anywhere he would be able to find me, that my life will end shortly after my exile is up. No one would care and it would be within his rights. I would feel the same way, if I were him. I wish I...well..I wish things were different. I wish I hadn't been so easily manipulated by her. By them. I won't blame them for my choices though. I made my own mistakes. That I live is a miracle."

Drell ate silently for a few minutes. After he finished, he continued. "Maybe you can apologize. That might help."

Elsian barked a laugh. "I didn't spill a drink on the man, I participated in a plan that nearly cost him his wife, and unknowingly his unborn child. That's hard to forgive. I would have had my head placed on a spike in front of my castle, if I were him."

"True." the elf answered. "You never know though. Maybe it might be beneficial for him to know you regret your actions."

"Would it help if were your family?" Elsian snapped.

"Of course not My Lord." His voice becoming quiet and subservient.

"I'm sorry Drell." Elsian threw his napkin down on the table. "I know you're trying to help. You're my friend. My only friend. Never doubt my affection for you."

The elf smiled at him. "Everything will be fine, Elsian. You will go, see your mother, and come home. We will go hunting and fishing and if the Gods are good, be left in peace."

""I wish I had your confidence, Drell." Elsian replied as he got up and poured a mug of ale for himself and his friend. He sat back down and pushed the other mug in front of the elf. "Let's toast to the hope for peace."

The two friends clinked their glasses and drank, both knowing that their hope was probably in vain.

**Yes, Elsian is back. He gets some redemption. I have need of him :) Plus he is just too darn gorgeous. Okay in my head he is anyway haha. Of course because I like to torture myself, I had to add a couple of new characters too. I think I might be a masochist where writing is concerned.**

**Sorry this took freaking long. My muse took another vacation and I have had some personal issues that took me away from writing much. I am posting all I have written up to so far now, in attempt to force her to get to work and quit procrastinating. I WILL finish it. I need to fit all the bits and pieces floating around in my brain together in a way that will make sense and propel the story forward, just be patient with me my lovely readers!**

**Also, angst is a b**ch to write. There is a lot of it coming. It's painful and upsetting sometimes to hurt characters that you love whether you created them or not. So much you have to do it in small doses. Yes I could just NOT write anything painful, but the pain is a catalyst for change, growth and understanding. I want my characters to not be cardboard cutouts. In my head they are as real as anyone else in my world. Strange but true. **

**Ellen Weaver: Thank you. I hope this chapter gives you a little more insight into Harmony's worries.  
>comical freaka: Thanks! I can never make things easy can I haha. Illiana is my little antagonist!<br>Bloodsired: Gracias! I have trouble keeping them all straight in my head sometimes too. It's like a circus in there at times! I wanted to throw in a little humor and what better way than an awkward question from a child ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

When Lily rose out of bed early the next morning, she saw that Harmony had already dressed and was gone. She had done that a lot recently.

Harmony didn't know her sister was well aware of her recent restlessness. Every time she had woken; panicked, breathing hard, gasping for air Lily had woken up and waited silently for her sister to reach out to her, hoping she would. Harmony being herself she never did.

For weeks she wanted to go to her mother and tell what had been going on but ultimately she felt it wasn't her place. Until this morning.

It didn't stop her from worrying though. She couldn't help it.

She wasn't nearly as gifted in the magic department as anyone else in her family. Only time would tell if her two youngest siblings would also surpass her.

What magic she possessed was a bit different than the others. It was the magic of mages and healers, earthy and grounded. The magic to weave great works would always be beyond her but she had decided by watching the burden Harmony carried that she really didn't want that kind of power.

All she really wanted was her family and loved ones healthy, happy, and safe.

She dressed quickly in what had become standard dress while at home for all the royal females. Leggings, boots and a long tunic with a leather belt. Visitors to The Goblin Kingdom were always quite shocked at the fashion The Goblin Queen and her daughters wore.

All the children of the Goblin King and Queen also wore a pendant made featuring a stone Ludo had provided for each of them. Cast in fine silver in the shape of the downturned horns that was the emblem of the kingdom, the stone was inlaid in the center then carved into it was a fearsome goblin face. Lily's was a warm amber stone.

Unlike dinner, breakfast had stopped being a family affair years before. Most of the adults had duties that meant they had to be up early, the children had lessons to attend to, so over time it became dinner that was the family meal. Lily when to the hall and grabbed a quick meal of hot porridge and fruit before reluctantly going to speak with her mother. She had thought most of the night and decided to go to her with her suspicions about her sister. She just hoped Harmony wouldn't be too mad.

She knocked on the door to Sarah's study and was immediately ushered inside.

Her mother had been working at her desk, Sherryana loyally helping her go through her daily routine.

When Lily came in she stopped and smiled at her daughter but the smile faded a little at the worried look on Lily's face. "What is it Lily? Is something wrong, you look a bit upset."

"Sarah, I'll take take this approved list of acquisitions to the king if you like, then he can have them sent out." Sherryana said, sensing she should give the mother and daughter some privacy.

Sarah nodded. "Yes please. Tell him I've marked what is needed as soon as possible and what needs his approval. You know some of these people still won't do business directly with me after all these years." She said wryly.

Sherryana bowed and left.

"What would happen if something happened to Father?" Lily asked her. She knew her mother, although popular and revered by many, was still looked down upon in certain circles. There were those who hated the idea of a mortal born queen on any throne much less The Goblin Throne.

Sarah rolled her eyes and laughed. "Who knows. Guess they would just have to deal then. But nothing will ever happen to your father, don't worry. He isn't allowed to leave me here alone. He promised me in the first days I was here he wouldn't ever leave me and he damn well better keep that promise."

Lilly nodded and looked down at her hands.

Sarah got up and came around the desk, sitting on the edge and taking Lily's hands in her own.

"What is going on?"

Her daughter sighed. "I need to tell you something. But I'm afraid if I do it will cause trouble. Promise me you won't go off and make a big deal mom. I'm just so worried..I don't know what to do."

Sarah let one of her daughter's hands go and smoothed Lily's her unruly hair. So much like Jareth's she thought. A little more curly, but still.

"You can tell me anything, child. I promise." She assured the girl.

"Well..it's Mony..I think I might know what's going on with her. I mean maybe not exactly, and not everything, but maybe what part of it is." She began to ramble to delay what she didn't want to say.

Sarah's eyes gaze sharpened a bit. This was unusual. Lily would never tattle on her sister. It must be serious.

"Alright. I swear I won't say anything to Harmony unless it needs to be addressed. Does that help?"

Sarah replied.

"She.." Lily started. "She has been having nightmares almost every night. She thinks I haven't noticed but I have."

Sarah squeezed her daughter's hand. "She hasn't told you what kind of nightmares at all?"

Lily shook her head.

"Does your father know?" Sarah asked, remembering the night before.

"I don't think so. Harmony is really trying to keep it to herself." Lily answered.

Sarah dropped her hands and went back and sat down. "It could be something cyclical. When I was a teenager, during certain times..I would have very vivid nightmares too. Maybe that is hereditary. Damn. Okay, Lily..thank you. I'm glad you told me. I will keep my promise at least for now. I wish she would come to me. Are you having them too?"

"No. I wake up because she wakes up. I don't say anything though. Maybe I should but you know how she is." Lily said as she stood and walked to the door.

Sarah stopped her with her words. "By the way, Lily, we will be having a finishing instructor coming soon."

Lily gave her a sour look.

"I know I know. Your father insists. He has a point. Soon you all will be entering society proper. We have put if off far longer than most other people do with their children. You eventually will start spending more time away from home. We want to make sure you all know everything you need to know about conducting yourselves. Not because of your father and myself, but there could be serious consequences to you all personally if you don't do things a certain way. You know we love you all the way you are." She gave her a silly grin.

Lily sighed deeply and shook her head as she went out the door. While she was annoyed, she would do as her parents asked. Harmony however was another matter. Contrary as she was she was not going to like it one bit.  
>_<p>

Jareth was working when there was a sudden rush of activity and pounding in his study door.

"Come!" he commanded, alarms beginning to sound throughout the castle. His guards rushed in.

"Sire, there is an alert that an intruder has crossed into The Goblin Kingdom near The Labyrinth."

Jareth had been on edge recently as he had to deal with the Elsian situation in a couple of days. His nervous energy set his teeth on edge.

"Well? Who is it?"

"We are waiting word. Shall we have them brought to the castle?" Teegan asked.

Jareth thought a moment. "No. Bring the intruder to the courtyard. I will deal with whomever it is there. I would prefer no one I do not know allowed to enter the castle at this time. I must ensure the safety of my family. Caolin please go with them to bring them back immediately."

Caolin and the tall goblin guard nodded together once then left to carry out his king's orders.

Teegan and the Royal Goblin Guard were all of the rarest of the goblin species, taller and more humanoid than the rest. They were fierce warriors and loyal to a fault. Their shorter, simpler brethren in truth had little in common with them. Since Sarah and the children had come along, the most of the goblins not on staff in the castle were relegated to The Goblin City.

Jareth stood and disappeared from his study appearing at the top of the stairs to the courtyard in full armor. A minute later the group appeared at the foot of the stairs escorting a dwarf.

"He says he is the gardener's brother, Your Majesty." Caolin announced. "Here for a short visit."

Jareth strode down the stairs and glared down at the dwarf. He did look rather like Hoggle he thought. Then again dwarves all tended to have similar features didn't they?

"Your name?" Jareth commanded.

The dwarf glared back but took off his hat an bowed slowly. "Name's Merkle, Yer Majesty. Just 'ere to see me brother Hoggle."

"I see." He turned to Caolin. "Have Hoggle report here immediately." Caolin bowed and left to fetch him.

Jareth made no move to be welcoming. "What is the purpose of this visit?"

The little man's lower lips trembled a little. "Ju..just to see 'im. I swear it. Been a long time since I seen any family."

Caolin appeared with a flustered Hoggle. He hated to teleport. "What's this now?" Hoggle said in a surly tone. Then he noticed the other dwarf standing there. "Well I'll be..Merkle?"

Merkle gave him a wan smile. "Hello brother Hoggle."

Jareth addressed Hoggle then. "So this one is your brother then, Hoghead?"

Hoggle gave Jareth a dirty look and nodded. Did he have to do that in front of everyone? "Yep. My younger brother. Heard tell you settled in the troll lands. What are ya doin' 'ere?"

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "Troll lands?"

Merkle didn't know who to answer first so his words came out in a rush. "It's quiet there. Don't like a lot of company. Just got a hankering to see ya though Hoggle. Yer the closest livin' relative around."

The guards had searched his belongs and found nothing suspicious. "All clear, Mainly food and clothing. The bag is rather odd though." Teegan said.

Jareth took the bag the guard was holding out. Once he touched it he hissed and threw down. "Disgusting. You know this is troll skin? Where did you get that?"

Merkle's eyes widened. He had not known that. "Well I..I traded some trolls that came by a while back. They wanted some grunkfish and I had some fresh. They gives me the bag in trade. didn't know what it was made out of."

Jareth nudged it back to the dwarf with his boot. "Yes. Well...you may stay with Hoggle for a few days at his cottage. Do not wander far, dwarf. Hoggle is in charge of making sure you behave yourself. Hoggle your brother here had better not cause any trouble or you will pay along with him. I have an appointment in two days and will be gone for another 2 days, during that time the Queen will be in charge. I am very busy and have no desire to be chasing errant creatures around my kingdom. Neither does my wife."

He turned and went up the stairs followed by the guards. Turning back he gave final instructions. "Caolin please deposit them at Hoggle's cottage and report back to me. One last thing,.." He looked at Merkle. "Conduct yourself with the utmost care. I don't like strangers in my kingdom. I don't trust you just because you are Hoggle's brother so do not think to try anything untoward. You will find the consequences unpleasant." He smirked at the two and with a flap of his cloak was gone back into the castle proper.

Caolin disappeared with the two dwarves in tow. The visitor visibly shaken.  
>_<p>

Two days later Harmony accompanied her father to Talystra. She was excited and a bit scared.

Usually she preferred to stay home but this seemed like it would be an interesting adventure. Plus she got to go with her father.

"Now, Harmony, I expect you to do as I say while we're here. I am not certain what will occur and you promised me you would remain safely out of harm's way. Did you bring your sword?" Jareth instructed her as they rode by carriage to The Council Hall and the quarters kept there.

"Yes father. I have everything. I'll stay out of trouble. You know me." She smiled at Jareth trying to sooth his worries.

"The Prince will be here at noon today, and will be escorted home at noon tomorrow. Take care." Jareth went on. He trusted his daughter. It was everyone else he didn't trust.

He also was not in the best mood. He had fought with Sarah the few days because of course she wanted to come. He insisted she stay home. Eventually she agreed, as long as Harmony went along. She told him about her conversation with Lily the week before and hoped this would give him a chance to talk with Harmony about her nightmares.

The carriage arrived at the hall and they were escorted to The Goblin Kingdom's quarters. It had used to be their kingdom wasn't allotted permanently assigned rooms, but Sarah had finally convinced the council they would need them as their family expanded.

The were served a light brunch and a few minutes before noon, Jareth left to wait at the entrance for the group from The Elf Kingdom to arrive. He instructed Harmony to repair to the large library as she always enjoyed it there.

At approximately midday Jareth stood ramrod straight, a glare affixed to his face as he was informed the carriage was on it's way to the hall. He could not help but have a tight grip on his sword as he stood with his guards at the ready.

He saw the carriage come into view and he narrowed his eyes. He noticed also waiting for the carriage was King Eriol.

When it stopped there was a long moment when nothing happened. There were plenty of spectators on hand to see what happened.

After a few minutes to door was opened and the passengers were gestured out.

Jareth growled low in his throat and waited.  
>_<p>

Prince Elsian was fraught with anxiety as the carriage pulled up to the hall. He had not seen the city since his exile. It looked much the same. Then again. Not much ever changed at least aesthetically about the capitol city.

He saw the large crowd of people waiting for his arrival. He wondered what they were going to do. Lynch him, chase him, throw things at him, or simply stare and whisper? Most likely the latter.

Drell sat across from him. "Remain calm, Sire. No one will be allowed to harm you. This is after all their idea, not yours."

The carriage stopped and Elsian was reluctant to get out. He waited for his pounding heart to slow a little. He could see near the entrance the blazing eyes of The Goblin King staring at the carriage. Elsian swallowed hard and waited.

A Council guard opened the door and gestured. Drell gave him an encouraging look and exited first. Elsian closed his eyes and plunged ahead, practically jumping from the carriage in his anxious state.

There were gasps and whispers all around him. His father approached him. "My son. It is good to see you looking well." He bowed respectfully and took his place beside him.

Elsian was not allowed to be armed. Bare handed and apprehensive he said nothing as himself and his father flanked by guards came up to The Goblin King and his group.

Jareth watched the men approach slowly. He smirked as he could see and sense Elsian's fear. Good he thought. If he is afraid of me then he will behave himself. He knows his life is in *my* hands here, and any small infraction would give me a reason to take it.

The Elf King Eriol bowed his head to Jareth. "Lord Jareth."

Jareth gave him the same cursory bow of the head. "Lord Eriol." He did not take his eyes of the man next to him however.

Eriol nudged his son.

As protocol, Elsian kneeled and bowed low. His mouth tight. He waited for The Goblin King to do what he would. He was required to show his remorse of his actions by giving Jareth the opening to take his life if he so chose to do so. So kneeling and bowing in such a way exposed his neck and made him vulnerable to a killing blow.

The crowd was silent.

Jareth gripped his sword so tightly his knuckles were white. His muscles twitched with desire to swing it.

He closed his eyes and sighed deep, letting his hand relax. He had promised Sarah.

"Rise, Prince Elsian."

Elsian stood and eyed The Goblin King, warily watching him as Jareth spoke.

"You realize you owe my Queen your life? That if it were up to me, you would have died with your sister for your crimes against my wife, and my kingdom?"

Elsian nodded. "I do. Your Majesty Lord Jareth." He bowed his head and stared at the ground.

"Good. Keep that in mind. I'm sure your father informed you she alone supported his petition for you to come here. You have much to be grateful for. Not the least of which my wife is an incredibly kind and forgiving woman. I am not so forgiving."

Elsian swallowed hard again and said nothing. He knew all of these things but The Goblin King had the right to speak his peace.

Everyone close enough to hear the confrontation watched with rapt attention. The gossip mongers would surely have plenty to speak about.

Jareth gestured to his guards who turned to allow Jareth ahead of them to stay between the two men. This is how they walked towards the stairs to the 3rd floor where Elsian would be taken to a room to await his visit with his mother.

"Lord Jareth!" A loud voice sounded. He turned and saw a courier from the council running towards him.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose and gave the courier an impatient look. "What is it? I am rather busy."

The courier bowed deeply. "I apologize, Lord Jareth. Lord Larknel requests you come see him immediately. Some sort of paperwork that must be completed having to do with lodging your guards here."

"Now?" Jareth demanded. The council was not fond of having the goblins at the hall. It was always a hassle even though the kingdom now held permanent rooms. "Very well." He turned towards the group. "Stay in this general area until I return. It should not be too long."

The group bowed to him as he took his leave, his two guards trailing behind him.

Eriol spoke then. "I will go and make sure your mother is awake and ready for you, Elsian." He took off up the stairs leaving his son standing there with the guards.

Elsian stood there a couple of minutes wondering what to do. They were standing in the middle of walkway by the main staircase essentially blocking foot traffic.

He turned to his father's guards. "The library is right there. Would it be alright if we went in out of the way of these people?"

He was getting some very nasty looks. His anxiety and paranoia wondered if someone would take a swing at him to curry favor with The Goblin King. The library was quiet.

The guards discussed it for a moment and decided as long as the doors were left open so he could be watched it would be fine. His magic was bound and there was no other way out, so he would be essentially trapped in the room.

Elsian was relieved when he crossed the threshold and was out of the main hall. He went further into the room and took a seat, almost collapsing into it.

He didn't notice he wasn't alone.  
>_<p>

Harmony was bored. She loved to read but there were no books at the hall library that they didn't have in the library at home. She wandered among the rows of books until she found one that was mildly interesting. It was an ancient volume on magic that she had read many times but she could always use a brush up. She sat down to read near the window.

She heard voices and people coming closer, then a man came in and plopped into a chair not ten feet away from her.

He was taller than her, she could tell. He was lean with broad shoulders and long silvery blond hair tied back into a ponytail. His leather clothes were formal, but plain and unadorned. Black leggings and tan jacket, with a white shirt underneath. He seemed very bothered by something. She could see by his profile he had a strong jaw but retained the high cheekbones that most of their people had.

He bore no sword or weapon of any sort. That was unusual.

Usually she would not talk to people she did not know. This was drummed into her. Something compelled her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him. He jumped and turned staring at her with bright lavender eyes that held surprise as well as weariness in them. He wore none of the painted or magicked on facial markings worn by men of royalty.

"No..yes...I am sorry Miss, I did not know there was anyone in here." He sighed and sat back into the chair.

Harmony stood and walked over to him. "It's alright. I don't own the place or anything. Just passing the time."

Then she smiled at him.

Elsian had been surprised at the voice coming from behind him. When he turned he did not expect what he saw. There was a stunning young woman watching him with sparkling turquoise eyes, peaches and cream skin, full red lips and a mane of dark shiny hair. Who was she? He had never seen her in all his days in the courts. She must have matured while he was in exile.

She came closer to stand right next to him. She was uncommonly tall. He could see she was lithe and graceful but in a different way than he had ever seen. She carried herself with an amazing amount of self assuredness and power. Her expression was open and curious, nothing coy or catty like so many of the women her age looking for a mate. She looked a little familiar but he could not place her at all.

He stood and faced her, surprised to find she only two or three inches shorter than he was. Somehow he forgot where he was or why he was there.

"I uh..that's fine. I just wanted to sit a moment. It has been a long day and promises to be even longer. I should go. "

She touched his arm. "You don't have to really. Stay if you would like."

Elsian's eyes widened at her fingers laying softly on his arm. Most of his fellow immortals turned away from him if they saw him. It was all part of the politics of being exiled. He was not supposed to exist in anyone's eyes anymore.

He backed away and gave her a sad smile. This was the kind of woman he would never have. At most he would most likely marry a woman from one of the poorer villages, too remote to care much of what was going on at the council hall. In some ways he knew he might be happier that way. That wouldn't happen for a long time, if ever.

"No, I need to go. Thank you though, for saying that." He turned and left the library closing the door behind him.

The guards were standing nearby waiting. "Feel better, Lord Elsian?"

He looked at them grimly. "I am no lord. Not anymore. Where is Drell?"

"He was sent ahead to the room you were given. He is waiting there." A guard answered.

Just then The Goblin King rounded the corner and approached them. "Where is Lord Eriol?" He said to the group.

Elsian could tell he was frustrated. "He went to make sure my mother was awake and ready." he replied.

Jareth glared at him. Elsian thought to himself that seemed to be the only facial expression he had at the moment. "Fine. Let us go. After you, Elsian." He drawled. He knew having The Goblin King walking behind him would make the exiled man uncomfortable.

He smiled wickedly at the thought. As it should.

They started up the stairs when they all heard a woman behind them which caused them all to turn back partway up the first flight.

"Father, wait up I don't want to wait in the library anymore I.." She stopped when she saw Elsian was among the men her father was with.

The Goblin King took a few steps down to meet the girl.

"Harmony you should not be here. Go back to the library. I told you you were not to participate in this. That was the deal of you coming with me." He told her sternly.

She looked up at him with those big innocent eyes. "But Father.." Her eyes slid to Elsian, smiling.

"Hello again." She said sweetly.

Jareth turned to Elsian, full rage upon his face. "What does she mean, hello again? When did you come anywhere near my daughter?"

He stomped up the stairs separating them and grabbed Elsian by his collar, pulling him close. "Do not lie to me. I will kill you gladly."

Elsain felt the king's grip tightening. "I did nothing. I just went to the library to sit for a moment and.."

"Father what is going on? We just spoke briefly in the library." Harmony ran up the stairs behind him and grabbed hold of The Goblin King's other arm.

Jareth turned to his daughter. His wide eyed sheltered daughter who knew nothing of real evil and cruelty. "Child, do you not realize who this is?!" He said, his voice rising. "This is Prince Elsian." He spit the words out like the tasted particularly bad. "This is the man that nearly cost not only your mother her life but yours as well!"

Elsian saw the girl's eyes look up into his. First disbelief, then what looked to be disappointment flitted through them. After a few seconds she dropped her gaze and turned away.

He never felt more ashamed. The Goblin King's daughter. Of course. The resemblance to her parents was obvious now.

Jareth shoved him hard up the stairs and let go of him. "Guards, make sure he is deposited into his room. I will escort my daughter to ours and return shortly."

He took Harmony's arm and sped them away up the stairs and in the other direction as quickly as he could, his two goblin guards rushing to keep up. Before they were out of sight the girl looked back at him, anger and shock evident on her face.

The guards shoved him ahead in the other direction. He just looked down at his boots and let them lead him wherever they were taking him, a painful ache settling into his chest.

**Sorry this took so long. I have not forgotten and am working on it. My muse put this *new* idea in my head and have been splitting my time. The new story will be short, maybe 5 chapters, rather dark, for me, and pretty intense. I am almost 100% sure the title will be "Something Precious." It may be a bit longer for the AFF version I haven't decided as there are elements I am not comfortable posting here but I haven't decided if I will leave them out completely or not. I am committing to get it out soon.  
><strong>

**Ellen Weaver: As you can see I'm more than foreshadowing now on what may or may not happen as this story progresses haha. It wasn't originally in the plan, but the more I wrote I thought what an interesting little piece of drama I had there to work with and I want to see what comes of it. I've laid the foundation for ****something. Exactly what I'm not completely sure yet. To tell you the truth while the 2nd half plot is pretty laid out, there are still some spots where I'm giving myself a little leeway on certain twists. I will say this. When I say not everyone will survive I am not kidding or being obtuse. No less that 5 characters I started out with on my character list will not be around by the end, and only 3 are for sure decided upon so...you never know ;)**

**Comical freaka: Why thank you! It will be interesting what people are going to think in a couple more chapters as the darkness starts seeping in.**

**Bloodsired: More than convincing. At this point Jareth pretty much not killing him outright only because he promised Sarah he wouldn't. Add his child into the equation and he is seriously reconsidering honoring even that. We will find out more of what is going through his head in the next chapter before we return to home ground.**

**MidnightChild: Yes there almost too many! I am keeping most of them at the "minor player" level because trying to shove them all in as major characters would be not only tiresome for writer and readers, it would make this darn thing 50 chapters long and no thanks hahaha! Our main characters pertaining to The Goblin Kingdom will be mainly those that appeared in SS&IK with the additions of Harmony and Lily.**

**Lylabeth 1: Hello my prolific reader! Goodness you have been busy! Love it! I have been busy so a couple of nights I saw my review count on GKofRnR went from 243 to 266 in a very short time and my eyes bugged out! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review!  
><strong>**GKofRnR is my sentimental favorite. I really love that story. It was my first plot albeit not my first published work here. I reread it recently and even though there are cringe worthy typos, overall I think "Wow I would dig this even if I wasn't the writer!" Yes I know I need to do a "fine tooth comb" through everything and tighten things up, correct a few typos I missed etc. It's in my plans for the future. I tend to do that when I'm in writer's block mode. It helps me refocus.**

**Now as for the others: SS&IK was my first *published* multi chapter story and as I read it now it has some flaws beyond typos and it will be my main focus once I get this one done to redo parts of it and make it flow better. There are parts I'm not overly happy with but I am proud I did it and completed it. I can see when I read it now how much I have improved and the bad habits I've made headway in changing that will make me a better writer. So SS&IK in a very fundamental way is my cornerstone, warts and all haha. The problem at first is, I had originally planned it to be 5-6 chapters long as a study in writing lemony goodness ****so yeah they get to it pretty quickly, but people were so lovely and encouraging for me to continue I created a plot and kept going. Now here I am writing a sequel oy vey! I AM a masochist!**

**From Darkness Into Light was one of those thing I HAD to do. My muse would not let me alone about it. I sat here writing it thinking "do I really want to post this?" Then I did. You know though, of all the stories I've written I think DB would like that one best. I think I tried to excise something out of my soul with that one. He would appreciate that.**

**Him&Her Prologue is really a chunk of something bigger. At some point I'm going take that and do something else with it, but I'm not sure what quite yet. It needs work but I am really proud of the initial plot and mythology I came up with.**

**Meringue was just pure fun. I needed to try and write Sarah an ingenue so I made it just a fairytale HEA lemon fluff. I loved writing it though. The Promise is a follow up piece to that which although melancholy is I think something I needed to address about these characters. Thanks for reading so very much in such a short time and I hope you do see this :)**

**Thank you to everyone for reading and hanging in there with me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my lovely readers! I am at finally work on the next chapter of this story. Never fear I will finish! I had a complete writer's block and anxiety breakdown for about 3 weeks, but not giving up! This is a bad time of year for myself and I know I'm not the only one. Plan on leaving this up for just a few days so everyone knows what is going on.

Crossing fingers I will have chapter 6 up within the next week or two! I'm planning on at least 2 chapters before the end of the year.

Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
